


出墙

by Lunan



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst, Biting, Bottom Eggsy Unwin, Daddy Kink, Depression, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Established Tilde/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Fingering, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Merlin and Roxy and everybody who died in Golden Circle are really dead, Mutual Pining, Possesive Harry Hart, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Protective Harry Hart, Rimming, Rough Sex, Suicidal Eggsy, Top Harry Hart, Trust Issues, injuries
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunan/pseuds/Lunan
Summary: 哈利看着男孩夹着烟头的手。他于是倾身过去，把他嘴里的那口烟连同他的唇都吻进嘴里。
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Tilde/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

_这次任务不那么危险。_ 哈利想，用左手按住腹部汩汩往外流血的伤，鉴于他的右手还得端着枪。 _他不应该受伤的。_

他大概有点像是只被逼到了墙角的某种生物。犬，猫，还是狐狸？他胡思乱想着，思想里的文字和图画都一点点地像电影里的淡入淡出似的黑下去。他这下子可算是穷途末路了，命运留在他身上唯一的赌注是他的死法。

他的血还在往外冒，哈利知道他的皮肤正在一点一点地发白。他每次喘气都费劲，呼吸起来像是对折肺叶，空气可怜兮兮地从他已经无力收缩的气管里滚落进他的身体。他腹部的伤口大得吓人，所幸不够深得让他当即就失去意识，可失血的过程足够让他的痛苦拉长到极致了。他想着原来这才是他的结局吗，不是肯塔基前痛痛快快的一枪，也不是在藏进深山老林的毒贩养的机器狗嘴下颅骨爆裂而亡。

他的意识正在一点一点地被压出他的身体，哈利·哈特在生命中第一次有了机会以一种缓慢的方式直面他自己的死亡。他想他和艾格西说的那句话没有作假，肯塔基的他的死亡没给他带来一次认真审视自己生命的机会，他什么也没能想到。

而现在，他想到艾格西。

艾格西。那个年轻活力的生命。哈利脑中即使所有色彩都快要消失了，他仍旧记得他那一头金色太阳似的头发，一对绿色的翡翠眼睛。那些比喻都太俗，可是哈利快要死了，这时候已经想不起任何遣词造句的技艺。他只记得男孩如何对他露出孩子气的笑，尽管他当时已经记不得他，那是个永远停留在二十岁的哈利·哈特。

可五十岁的哈利·哈特还记得，每一个场景像是在他脊柱上凿下的文字那么深刻。他还没有老到忘记自己身上每一条疤痕的来历，那么也自然不会忘记艾格西笑起来的每一道纹路和细小表情。

所以，当他死了之后他还会记得这些吗？哈利也难得会陷入迷惘。他右手不知道什么时候已经放了下来，枪支砸到的他的指关节开始钝痛，尽管比起腹腔上拉开的血口子那简直不值一提。

如果他还能活下来，他会找机会告诉艾格西他的这一次死亡之前想到的是他。

哈利从地狱门前生生被救了回来。Statesman海派的医疗官和他们总部遗留下来的医务人员几乎倾巢出动就为了把他救活，因为那该死的阿尔法凝胶没办法在那么大的一条伤口上使用。手术持续了一天还多，医生光是轮班就陆续换了六七个。所幸的是哈利还是活了，上帝临时决定他的生命还不该在这时候走到尽头。

血像和各类检查上的指标稳定下来之后他从ICU转了出去，干姜水、龙舌兰和几个跟他关系还不错的特工过来轮番看过他。这些是他昏迷一个星期之后听说的，很惊讶的是他睁开眼第一个看到的是龙舌兰。

“噢，嗨，兄弟。醒啦？”

龙舌兰端着一个骨瓷杯，那杯子端在他手里着实不太相配，尤其是当他戴着那顶滑稽的牛仔帽的时候。哈利倒是没力气冲他讥讽地挑眉毛了，他只能勉强动一动手指，眼睁睁看着龙舌兰很不得体地把茶杯放下去，碰出夸张的响。那五大三粗的男人一筹莫展地转了转，然后恍然地去探过身去按了床头上的红钮。

“你感觉怎么样？有好一些吗？”男人连珠炮似的问道，“你肚子还疼不疼？头晕吗？医生说你用了很多麻醉剂所以会有一些副作用，有感觉到什么吗？饿不饿？但他们说你不能吃任何东西，除了打你头顶的那一包葡萄糖……”

哈利现在开始觉得头疼了。门口恰到好处地传来轻巧的开门声，哈利往下动了动眼珠，看见棕褐色皮肤的短发女人走进来。他皱眉，有那么一刻想不起他脑中盘亘着的那股挥之不去的违和是为了什么；紧接着他不得不释然：啊，那是因为梅林不在了。

“龙舌兰，去写任务报告。亚瑟的可以等，你的不行。”

女人一点也不客气地斥责她的特工。龙舌兰泄气地撇嘴。

“就冲他是亚瑟，而我不是我们的头儿？”

“冲他一个礼拜都躺在这儿，还有一个礼拜也下不了床的情况。”

“得，”龙舌兰嘟囔着，但看上去也不是不情愿，他冲哈利挥了挥手，“再见，亚瑟。和干姜水相处愉快并且不被这女人气着的话，相信你很快就能下床蹦跶了。”

等龙舌兰离开之后干姜水离他的床走近了一些。她审慎地检查了各个窗口的数字，最终确认他一切正常。哈利趁着这个当儿有些走神地看着天花板。他不太想说话。

“一切体征还算稳定。”她转过来的时候说，“恭喜你，亚瑟，你离开危险期了。”

她停下来的时候看向他，大概是等着他说些什么。可她是个聪明人，不过那么短暂的一瞬她就流畅地自己又立刻接上了话。“你的任务也圆满完成，”她说，“龙舌兰赶来及时，顺便把那些追兵也解决了。他们没想到你会有后援。”

他也没想到自己会受伤。“我明白了。”他说，疲惫地，“大约什么时候能出院？我还没看完本季度的报表。再耽搁下去，我丝毫不怀疑它们会变成两个季度。”

“放心，亚瑟。你回归Kingsman之后那两个月的康复训练做得及时，身体基本恢复到黄金状态。这次的伤不会给你留下后遗症，尽管伤疤在所难免。”干姜水说，“理想的话，一周。”

哈利点点头。这的确是最理想的了，他无法要求更多。“谢谢。”他说。干姜水在此后又对他交代了些后续事项，他在中途忍着没有开口打断。在一个句子与句子的空隙中间，他礼貌地插了句话。

“你有将我受伤的事情告诉其他人吗？”他问。干姜水看着他，他不太确定她的眼睛里是不是有点怜悯。

“没有，如果你是在问加拉哈德的话。”她低了低头，像是这一刻无法直视他的目光，“他在巴厘岛的旅程还有一个半星期结束，你在那时会出院的。”

哈利点点头，那就很好。艾格西 _不必_ 知道。“谢谢你，”他谦恭地道谢，干姜水有点不适地接受了他的谢意。她大概还没习惯他们的兄弟组织这一套，龙舌兰才不会三句就带个谢字。她又简单地说了一会儿，就离开了。他把她送走之后，病房里又只剩下了他一个人。

如果是梅林在这里的话……

哈利脑子里的句子才开了个头，他就摇了摇沉重的脑袋，把那个想法扔掉了。他躺回去，手指冰凉地攥着被单；点滴很没有感情地往下打着透明的液体。

哈利最后还是提早了几天出院，医生拗不过这个男人的脾气。干姜水过去劝他，结果是和他各自妥协一步：哈利可以出院，前提是在家卧床办公，她负责实时监控。事实上事到如今也没有一个像样的总部让他坐班了，他们如今的各个据点是散落在伦敦各处的安全屋，临时总部是他们先前开设的另一个裁缝店。哈利答应了这个要求。

他没人陪伴地回了屋。不是家，他的家被那颗流星似的导弹炸得只剩下烟灰和土尘。哈利也不甚介意：家只是不大不小的一个符号，他住进伦敦的这一间房之前，数得过来的住所就足足有几十间。对他们这样的人而言，房子很多时候就只是房子。

他打开电脑开始拉出本季度的报表，以及大大小小的突发事件，任务报告和紧急待办事项。他的手指几乎点到麻木，那是因为这从前应该算是后勤部干的活儿。梅林死后何止是他失去了一个得力的助手，整个Kingsman都失去了一位举足轻重的主心骨，后勤部更是群龙无首，一团乱麻。干姜水被他们的兄弟组织派到这儿协助开展重建工作，她能力不差梅林，聪明能干，帮得上很多忙。可后勤部还是没好上多少。

可能是他们的组织多少对美国人心里留点忌惮，尽管现在把一切都怪罪在他们对另一个民族的隔阂上实在算牵强——看看，他们还有资格提隔阂？那边热情到把一位一位特工海派到英国来，驻守伦敦的甚至还几乎是他们最得力的那位。如今还提民族差异就着实虚伪，哈利知道深层原因。

……只是因为干姜水不是梅林，他怅然地心想。她很好，可他们无法一夜之间适应另一个人的指导方针，尤其是一些在他们这儿干了二三十年的老员工。这事糟糕得像是一个男人娶了妻生了子，五十岁才突然觉醒自己的第二性别意识。强扭的瓜不甜，他们只能一步步慢慢来。

他的电脑屏幕边缘反射着微光，哈利下意识转头去看玻璃窗，瞥见城市剪影后的发亮的橙色光球，刚刚挣扎着冒了个头。他意识到自己一整个晚上都在办公。哈利合上电脑。

手头上的报告也差不多处理了一半了，是个好兆头，剩下的一些集体事务恐怕还要等所有出任务的特工回城之后才能处理。那些事情繁琐又令人厌恶，哈利想起来指尖就要开始颤抖，他把五指用力一握收在掌心，紧绷肌肉带来的酸涩感才让颤抖变得好些。即使掉下来的眼泪还是无可逆回。

_梅林。_ 他咀嚼着一个个代号，执着地不去默念他们的名字。 _崔斯坦。凯。兰斯洛特和兰斯洛特。埃克特。高文。鲍斯。_ 这是他们失去的所有特工，因而如今接踵而来的第一件事是葬礼，第二件是重新募选的事宜。哪一样哈利都不想去碰，可他终究还是没那么多选择。

他坐在床上，等着眼泪自然地从他脸上干掉。然后他把电脑搁在床头，设了个闹钟，翻身把自己卷在被子里。

他只能睡上三四个小时，他想，然后要爬起来去总部开会，他尚有很多需要交代的事情。

哈利踏进会议室的时候惊讶地发现窗前站了个人。他立刻在门口站停了，有点困惑地当即就开口了，“艾格西？”，说完才发现自己叫出了声音。接着两秒过后窗边的那个人转过了头，脸上始终挂着笑意。“哈利，”他说，笑意不减朝他走了几步，“我回来啦。”

哈利下意识就去回忆日期，艾格西显然是提前回到总部了。“你提早回来了，”哈利从他身边擦过去，帮他绅士地拉开椅子，艾格西毫不客气地坐下去，“计划有变？你这时候应该在巴厘岛的海边。”

“运气不好，巴厘岛风太大，每天都在下雨。”艾格西说，“还不如伦敦，我听说伦敦连续一个星期出太阳了。”

哈利轻轻地一挑眉。艾格西看着他，挫败地叹了口气。他摆摆手。

“好吧，”他埋怨，“输给你了。我是听说这次开会级别是橙色，所以我想事情会比我的蜜月更重要。”

“你完全有资格去休假，最开始那三个月你忙到身体都垮了。”

“老兄，那绝对不是我一个人面临的问题。”艾格西说，“杰兰特那身强体壮的家伙都在家躺了三天，就那三天还在用眼镜和你们开视频会议。困难时期，人人需得艰苦卓绝。”

哈利叹道：“瑞士那边怎么说？你同公主新婚燕尔，全国上下都盯着你们的蜜月旅行，结果他们的亲王去了两个星期就打道回府去了英国？”

艾格西盯着他自己的指甲盖，神情抹上一层阴翳。他含糊不清地说：

“没怎么说。瑞士不知道我回了国，别担心了，哈利，一切都好。”

“他们怎么会不知道……”哈利下意识地问，又突然住了嘴。他心里浮现出一个可能性。他顿住了，求证似的看向艾格西。对方烦躁地叹了口气，大概是知道此举自己无法隐瞒，点头。

“输给你了，哈利。”他说，“我偷偷溜回来的，她还在那边。”

男孩儿的眉眼隐藏在他额前散落的几缕发丝投落的阴影之下。哈利欲言又止地看着他低着头把玩他自己的食指，又把指节按得咔咔响。他漫不经心地把嘴唇衔在牙齿之间，咬掉发白脱落的死皮。哈利把自己没问出口的话都咽下去，也只是装作自己什么都不知道。这时候正好有其他骑士进来了，他直起腰，冲他们点头致意。离约定时间还有一分钟的时候最后一位骑士也落了座，这次再没有一个擅长迟到的加拉哈德了，哈利从自己的座位上站起来。

“很高兴看到大家都准时到场。”他说，然后意识到不会有梅林在一边发出嗤笑，他掩饰了那一瞬间的无措，“这次会议需要交代有关Kingsman未来发展的几项事务。第一件事我想会由干姜水进行陈述。”

哈利示意干姜水可以开口。女人抱着平板干练地站在壁炉边，众人的视线落在她身上。

“我作为Statesman外派来Kingsman的后勤官，这一段时间负责的主要是清点损失情况和处理剩余财产。”她自持地说，“所幸Kingsman的前任首席后勤留下的加密锁足够强大，因此我能告诉大家的是波比所能触及到的只是表层，Kingsman的基底尚未被撼动。一个半月前开发的总部重建计划已经几乎竣工，被炸毁的房屋的修缮工作也完成得有条不紊。我前几日曾去勘探过现场，情况乐观，到时候会安排大家一一入住先前的住所，这一点请大家放心。”

“谢谢。”哈利说，“第二件事是眼下急迫要做的。众所周知我们三个月前才在伦敦重新集结，进行各项调整工作，而陨落的骑士从未得到他们应有的仪式和待遇。集体葬礼暂定在下个星期三，我们失去的所有人会和他们的同僚葬在一起，不论是骑士还是后勤，不论年轻亦或年老。”

所有人的脸——包括龙舌兰和干姜水——都黯淡下来。他们开始想念那些再也回来不了的人时，也会把星星错认成是他们吗？哈利想，他突然就觉得心痛到难以自抑。于是他继续说下去：

“最后一件事是募选特工。我们的骑士在瓦伦汀之日的数量减少三分之一，如今我们失去了更多。集体葬礼结束之后，晚上八点之前所有人必须要提交一份候选人详细信息。值得注意的是这一次每个人须得提交至少三份报告，用于弥补过多骑士席位的空缺，如若不然我们提交的候选人数量甚至会少于席位。竞争精神的重要性我想不必再多说。”

他等了等，没等到什么异议。骑士们都顺理成章地接受了这份安排，就像他们接受死亡的态度一样。干姜水又交代了一些琐碎的日程安排，他们就散了会。哈利整理好资料打算往外走的时候，发现艾格西还停在门口等他一起。

“走吗，哈利？”艾格西问他。他点点头，他们肩并肩地走出去。他们沉默地走了一段路，然后艾格西突然问他：

“哈利。我能不提交候选人吗？”

哈利问：“为什么？”他脚步没停，有点意料到对方会这么请求。

“我没有一个值得推荐的人。”艾格西说，“没有 _一个_ 。三个的话着实有点难为我。”

“艾格西，”哈利说，“按理说入职一年以上的骑士都应该推选自己的候选人了。”

“我明白，可是我的朋友不多，以前认识的人一只手都能数得过来。哈利，我理解现在的这种情况，可我更相信Kingsman宁缺毋滥。”

“你说得没错，”哈利承认，“我们推荐候选人时最重要的一条原则就是宁缺毋滥。如果来了一只地鼠，那还不如不来。艾格西，我想对你说的是你不一定要选你的朋友，甚至不一定要选你认识的人。”他顿了顿，让艾格西消化这番话，“一个全然的陌生人甚至有时候会令人出乎意料，这是我的建议。前期的背景调查和接触当然十分必要，这一点你不用担心，Kingsman的系统会在这一点上帮上很多。”

艾格西抱怨道：“说得真够轻巧，哈利。你知道我不容易信任别人，而我又只想给Kingsman最好的。我不怎么相信陌生人，即使屏幕上的数字和字符能替我决定我该不该信任。这很操蛋，哈利，你知道这感觉吗？”

哈利停下来，说：“我知道。”他是真的知道。他站定在艾格西约莫一个身位的后方，看着男孩也停下来转过身看着他。他想让艾格西看到自己眼里未完待续的句子：所以我选择了李，接着选择了你。艾格西嘴巴微张地看着他，他知道了。他耳根处的红色一路向下没入领口，脸颊的颜色陡然开了花。他眼神有些慌乱地立刻移开，哈利忍住自己喉咙深处的柔和咕噜。

“如果你真的不想，”他说，“我会替你选择一些人。他们还会是你的学徒，但我想由我来做这件事，你也许会觉得安心一些？”

艾格西紧紧咬着嘴唇，有些羞赧地点了点头。他看上去整个人都变红了，和他的嘴唇一样又红又软。哈利低下头望着他的学徒，有股冲动像毒蛇一样地钻出来，他危险而绮丽的欲想在脑海深处的某个地方将要吃空理智，他内心警铃大作。他笑了笑，说：“那么回见，艾格西。好好休息。”

“你也是，哈利。”

他的年轻的学徒向他展开明媚的微笑，他穿着西装三件套，但让人感觉起来仍像那个穿着花哨卫衣顶着鸭舌帽脚踏阿迪的街头小子。Kingsman的血气没把他的任何一点棱角磨掉，他天生就带着一种奇异的潜力——这种潜力令他得以被任何事物塑形。他是段小小的弹簧，压得够紧会让他自带一些沉默的张力，用力向两端拉扯却也不会轻易失去活性，除非有人使劲过了头冲破阈值，他会一直活力下去。

哈利觉得自己的大拇指和食指上套着这段名叫艾格西的弹簧。如今艾格西身上的很多特质，他自己甚至都没有注意到的特质，或多或少都不得不归功到哈利头上。他一手塑造的男孩，害得他自己如今变成皮格马利翁了。他很想再把那段弹簧要回来，他失去过一次，如今业已与其失之交臂。

哈利没敢再看艾格西任何一眼。


	2. Chapter 2

哈利把纱布缓慢地揭开，露出他腹部上的深褐色的疤。

他头晕的情况好了很多，在新修的总部吸了一天的甲醛，回到家里脱下衣服想去沐浴才发现纱布被浸红了。那条延伸至腹侧的伤缝了密密麻麻的针线，只有肚脐眼上头的针脚断进了皮肉里，还未长好的淡红色新肉翻出来。他腹部盖了薄薄一层血，颜色淡得像羊水。

哈利就于是突发奇想：女人妊娠是否与此同理？她们挺着肚子，照顾着它像照顾着一条生命。不，像照顾自己的生命。这也许是生物界的奇迹了，物竞天择的原则下无从为其说理的选择。他腹部那条丑陋的、扭曲的伤，看着也倒像他 _自己的_ 妊娠纹。有人举着屠刀，要把他身体里的他视若珍宝的某件东西取出来，于是剖开了他的小腹。

他重新缝针没打麻药。医疗官缝起针来快速麻利，剪纸似地流畅。蛋白线重新穿在他皮肤里的时候他都不会疼了，反倒出人意料地麻痒着。他轻轻地抽一口气，轻到它只是变成稍微显得粗重的呼吸。“疼吗？”医疗官问他，他也摇头。这种程度的伤他十几年前就习惯了，多一条没什么两样。

医疗官把他的纱布重新缠好，不松也不紧。他站起来走了几步，行动并不因此受限。“亚瑟，多休息。”她说，带着点警告的口气，“我不想给不听话的病人缝第三次针。”哈利点头谢过她并不显得很友善的好意。他几十年来都是个Kingsman的麻烦，因为他做起任务来很不要命。之前有几个和他不对付的特工私下里管他叫“疯子”，也许还有更多他没听到过的。

现在收敛多了，他不是不爱命。哈利从病房里走出去来到走廊，轻手轻脚把医疗官整理器具的叮铃咣当关在后面。深夜的医疗部没什么人，病人也很少。或者不如说是历此一事所有人在任务里都变得谨小慎微。所以哈利看见走廊尽头的那个影子的时候感到很意外。

他没有声音地走过去，那个人影一半都裹在黑暗里。他低下头端详了一会儿，在他身边坐了下来。

他身边的人逐渐苏醒了，是他做了特工后的本能作祟。猫科动物似的轻巧呼吸变快了，那颗毛茸茸的头在空中徒劳地划了一下，在下坠的失重里他清醒。哈利低头看着金色头发的脑袋坠到自己的肩膀，带来一股若即若离的很短暂的热度。男孩差点要跌下去，哈利拦了拦他的身体，娴熟扶住他的肩。

“你睡着了。”他轻柔地说，声音又低又缓，“你的任务结束了？”

男孩双眼失焦地望向他，哈利短暂一秒里以为他是个坏掉的人偶。而后下一秒他恢复清醒地猛然坐直，哈利随之放开手。

“结束了，还算成功。”艾格西对他说，“那帮子混蛋，其中一个在我抢了货之后还想放冷枪。没让那家伙得逞。”

“所以你的伤？”

艾格西头上裹了纱布，最外层都能看到溢了血。男孩移开目光。

“躲他那一枪的时候弄的。”他轻声说，“我忘记自己在车上，就地一滚不小心摔了下去。那路不是平的，被石子刮破了。”

哈利皱起眉头。他想了想，问：

“那些人呢？”

“被我解决了，当然是。”

“他们那群余孽有不少军火，”哈利平静地说，“据我所知你遇上的是个中精锐。你一直在抖，艾格西。”

艾格西的确一直在发抖。他说话的时候牙齿磕磕碰碰，断句的时候发出不自然的咔哒声四次。他的小腿肚也在紧绷的西装裤底下打战。哈利不由分说按住他的膝盖探身下去掀他裤管，看见他打着简易绷带的小腿还沾着血块。哈利缩回手，低头就见掌心一层肮脏的红褐色。黑色裤管一半都被浸透了，哈利凑近一些才得以分辨出依稀的模糊血斑。

哈利起身的时候，艾格西仍旧一眨不眨地看着他，紧张兮兮地注意着他的神色。哈利神色未变地站起身，向他伸手。艾格西不明就里地被他拉起来，手臂缠上他的脖颈和肩臂，好像这时候才反应出发生了什么。“干什么，哈利？”他说，“我能走。多大点事情，又不是被子弹击中了眼睛。”

哈利停下来了，怒火从他心里某个地方唰地烧起来，就因为这男孩傻里傻气不要命似的坚持。他低下头，艾格西在眯着眼打量他。“说到底，你为什么又在这里？”他懒懒地问，“我还没问你上次我把你抛下的那个任务你干得怎么样了呢，亚瑟。”

艾格西在拿他开涮。然而哈利叹口气，太过了解他话语背后的本意。

“大半个月过去了，没人伤到大半个月之后还需要医院。”他告诉艾格西，“拿点安眠药，财政报表处理得我睡不着。”

艾格西不说话了，哈利于是架着他，他们两个一深一浅地朝走廊的那头走。哈利不确定男孩信了没信，只知道他在出神地想着一些他自己的事情。一些不该哈利知道的事情。哈利最后一直等着他处理完伤口沉沉睡去才离开。

他回去的时候想，他们那一辈的骑士里几乎只剩下帕西瓦尔，与艾格西同辈的同龄人也几乎一个也不剩。他上头就是杰兰特，杰兰特也大了艾格西近乎十岁。一个人是需要朋友叙叙心事的，尤其是干他们这行的，不能把所有事都憋在心里。他尚可以和帕西瓦尔叙旧，艾格西却只有他自己一个了。他的男孩，永远辐射光和热，可当真正风雨欲来时却没人能够救救他， _他的男孩_ 。

他站在家门口的时候，几乎用了整整十分钟陷入毫无意义的回忆。

“亚瑟？”

哈利放下手里的一沓文件。“请进。”他说，干姜水从门外进来。她探究地看着他。“需要我做些什么？”她问，哈利简短点了下头。

“我想了解一下最近的任务情况。”他谨慎地说，“我看了任务报告，但还想听听你的想法。”

干姜水微妙地挑起一边眉毛。她“嗯”了一声，把平板屏幕朝着自己，手抓着边缘。她看上去像是在思索，哈利耐心地等着。

“从任务上来说，难度系数同从前相当，鉴于前任首席后勤的记录来看。”干姜水说，“任务数略有变少，但这某意义上来说是个好现象。动乱变少了，骑士们最近处理的多是波比的遗留问题。苏格兰场对于此方面抓得更紧，因此我们的活不算太重。”

哈利思考着，用指尖叩着桌子。“请继续。”他说。

“骑士出勤率还算不错。但由于骑士数量不多，他们会出现一定程度的目不暇接——下一任交接过后就会好很多了。总体的住院率在下降，大约同去年的这个季度比下降了五个百分点。算是不错。”

哈利心不在焉地想起艾格西尚未对他的学徒发表过任何意见。年轻的加拉哈德手头上任务一个接一个，哈利有时很久都见不到他。短期任务倒也数量颇多，可艾格西看上去总是说不上来地不对劲。他笑起来的样子像有人用线绳在牵他嘴角。“总体？”他发问道，干姜水换了只手拿平板，犹豫地点了点头。

“总体。”她确认说，“加拉哈德的住院率有些奇怪——他的数据同上一个季度相比上升了十个百分点不止。”

哈利问，这个回答也多少在他意料之内：“能麻烦你给他安排一下心理医生吗？”

“事实上，我已经安排过了。”干姜水道，“他没有对你说吗？预约就在明天。”

哈利沉默地摩挲着他手上的Kingsman戒指。它凉得很夸张，就连他手的温度都捂不热它。“没有。”哈利说，干姜水抿起嘴不说话。他振了振精神，“不管如何，麻烦你打点一下他的各方面情况。”他诚恳地说，“他最近的精神状态有些不好，我很担心他。”

干姜水苦涩叹了口气：“这话也许你该自己和他说，亚瑟。”

她说的没错。哈利移开目光。“我想也许这话由女性对他说，他会更听得进去。”他沉闷地说，“而不是我，我是个老人了。”

“好吧，你是这儿的头。”干姜水耸着肩的表情就像是在说亚瑟你这话真是放狗屁，“我会注意他的，他是个很不错的特工，从各种意义上来说都是。”

“谢谢。”哈利说，他目送着干姜水走出办公室。

哈利下楼的时候碰见艾格西。他手指间夹了根烟，烧了一半，半张脸都藏在灰色的烟气里，看上去平静得要命。可他站在楼梯口，偏偏就固执地一口接着一口抽。他沉浸在自己的思绪里了，多半是没看见哈利。哈利关了裁缝铺的门，绕过去和他一起并肩站着。艾格西抖了抖，惊异地转了脸过来，好像是被他吓了一跳。

“请把烟给我，艾格西。”

哈利说。艾格西不知所措地看着他，但还是下意识就把那根烟递过去。哈利用食指和中指接过，然后在自己的唇边深抽了一口。烟头的火光微微上下颤，他微微张开双唇，缓缓吐出去的烟雾一半都散到艾格西脸上。

艾格西看着他，神情可笑地露出几分像是被抢了糖果的孩子的失措。他嗫嚅着嘴唇说不出一个词，很灼烈的红色倒从他的耳廓边缘烧了上来。他几乎是着迷地看着年长者，绿色的眼睛里在一团污杂的烟里生出了朦朦胧胧的光。他们挨得太近，哈利注意到这孩子独特的断眉，和他喉结上方点着的一颗漂亮的棕痣。亚当的苹果像是也卡在他的喉咙里了，哈利垂目看着它缓慢上下。

他自己不是第一次抽烟。因为某些他无从说出口的原因，他也开始喘不过气。他探过身掐了火，烟头摁灭在垃圾桶上。那余下小半根他一口没抽。

“抽烟要过肺。”哈利告诉艾格西，“既然不会抽烟，就别养成习惯。它会跟你一辈子，很少有人戒得掉。它是个肮脏的影子，你决不想要它如影随形。”

艾格西看着他，他慢慢地说：“哈利。我从不知道你会抽烟。”

“我曾经抽过很长一段时间。是还在上大学的时候了。”

“你就戒掉了。”艾格西意有所指地说，“你看。既然你能戒得掉，那我也一定能戒掉。”

男孩说这话的时候带着一股意气风发的自信。好像他尽可以掌控一切。他微微抬着头，下巴骄矜地朝着哈利，眼底闪烁着不可名状的情绪。哈利看着他，觉得他好像要说服他自己一些什么，但艾格西不确定地又笑起来的样子，却一点也不像是被自己说服了。

“是的。”

哈利扭过头，不再看他。他对艾格西说，又好像是对自己说。

“你会戒掉的，但过程太痛苦了，你不会想要的。”他说，“不如在最开始就阻止你自己染上恶习，这样很多时候会好很多。”

艾格西晦暗不明地望着他。“真能在一开始就避免吗？”他问，更像是自言自语，“大家都知道，可为什么还有这么多人前仆后继地去这么干呢？明明知道死路，还傻兮兮地向前冲？”

“一切自有其理由。”

哈利说，他业已迈下台阶。他回过身，在艾格西前几个身位的地方回头看他。艾格西低下头，直视他的眼睛。“只是劝告，”他说，“抽烟也没什么不好的。如果你想做，那你就去做吧。我没资格评价你的是与不是。”

“可你会赞成吗？”艾格西大声问，“你会支持我去这么做吗？”

哈利没回答。他不知道自己应该如何作答。他只是摇了摇头，然后问道：

“今天来我家喝酒吗？”

艾格西眨了眨眼，他灿烂地笑起来。

“乐意奉陪。”

哈利先让艾格西调了两人份的马天尼。他把他教得很好，哈利喝下他的学徒调的马天尼的时候想。于是他又教他调了些其他的鸡尾酒：曼哈顿，蛋酒和龙舌兰日出（艾格西听到后两个名字的时候高高地挑起了眉头）。艾格西学得很快，几杯过后就调得有模有样。先前那几支都是哈利喝的，他的舌苔敏锐地品到了他学徒的进步。“进步很快，艾格西。”他不吝赞扬地夸奖道。艾格西很高兴地看着他，因为酒精而变得红润的嘴唇上挂着的笑是相当一段时间里哈利见过的最快乐的一个。

“很好喝吗，哈利？”哈利品味第五杯蛋酒的时候，艾格西邀功似的问他，“我能尝尝吗？”

哈利的视线滑向一边，白朗姆酒瓶已经见了底。他把他手里的那杯蛋酒递给了艾格西。这小子绝对是故意的，他把蛋酒眨也不眨地就灌下去，好像他喝的不是鸡尾酒而是麦芽啤；唇边一圈白沫都掩不住他的笑意。“调得甜了。”他评价道，有点得意洋洋。字里行间表达的全然是另一个意思。这小混蛋。哈利想，用他瘙痒的指尖重新把那个古典鸡尾酒杯勾回来。

“我得再去采购一些朗姆。”他说，“有你在这里，我的储备总是消耗得特别快。”

“你是在指责我学得太慢吗，哈利？”艾格西反问，“别装得你好像不是个酒鬼。”

哈利也笑了；他们两个都心知肚明地微笑起来。笑够了之后艾格西说：“哈利，我很抱歉。”

哈利笑容敛了：“为了什么？”

“我把你的家毁了。”他轻声说，“你的那些太阳报头条，你的酸黄瓜先生。”他顿了顿，看上去有些不知所措，更多的是不知道自己应该怎么说。“我很抱歉。”他还是说。哈利摇了摇头。

“那并不是你的错，艾格西。况且你给了我更多。”他温和地指出，“你给我的小狗，记得吗？它把我的记忆还了回来。我现在管它叫酸黄瓜二世了。另外，有关太阳报的事，你大可不必担心——这间房子底下有个战时的防空洞，我当时剪了头版之后会把报纸有意识地存在那里。最近几天我有心把报纸墙重建，所以又把它们搬了上来。那么，艾格西，我假使你会愿意和我一起剪报的吧？不是头条，当然。”

艾格西顶着颧骨两团红晕看着他的样子像是在看天外来物。 _噢哈利你个狡猾的，_ 哈利几乎都能从他控诉的眼睛里读出他没说出来的话了。哈利忍着笑又问了一遍：“怎么样，剪报，来吗？”

他们真的就在书房里开始剪报了。艾格西吞了吞口水看着书房角落里堆摞的几大叠捆得好好的报纸，问他“来真的？”，哈利很矜持地点点头，“来真的”。艾格西就很没礼仪地一屁股坐在那儿开始剪了，哈利坐在书桌边。好像他们一夜之间回溯到那个二十四小时，艾格西才刚刚学会如何调制马天尼，而哈利还没有真正死去；除了他们其中一个瞎了一只眼睛，另一个也把自己搞得伤痕累累。

哈利突然发现自己眼睛瞎了之后的坏处了。在这个角度，艾格西坐在墙角，他一旦视线偏过去就看不见他。他为了确认艾格西还在，只能一次次地用那只完好的眼睛瞥过去，装作他并没有一只瞎掉的眼睛，一半黑掉了的视野。

哈利把选择报纸版面的机会全权交给了艾格西。他自己也在慢条斯理地从几大张里挑出他自己喜欢的，然后同艾格西的进行对比。一开始艾格西挑选的的确有一些并不最合他意，但几次意见交流过后艾格西的选择会精准很多：他从所有的新闻标题里总能找到他最喜欢的。

像个人工智能，哈利心想，艾格西太聪明了，聪明到能够立刻在试探之后就学到他人喜好。难怪乎他在训练时的神经语言学是分数最高的，洛克茜也比不上他。但把人比作是机器，哈利总是觉得有些事会变得不妥。

这个念头在他脑中变得有些粘滞而沉重。哈利于是叫道：“艾格西。”

“哈利？”

男孩从报纸的油墨味道里抬起头，探究地看向他。他的额上缀着亮晶晶的汗珠。他的神情让哈利觉得他实打实地活着，自己也实打实地活着。有些话永远说不了，他永远也没法告诉艾格西他多爱他这样神气的笑。

他们都是满手的油墨了，哈利垂下眼睛看了看自己和男孩的手。但他发觉到，依然有一些东西是永远干干净净的。


	3. Chapter 3

哈利赶在学徒入住之前和干姜水开了个短暂的会。Statesman的募选机制和Kingsman有所不同，他们需要修正一些相关细节。意料之中的是干姜水绝不会像是梅林那样看上去就充满威胁性，也许那帮青涩的学徒会觉得女人就是好捏的软柿子，但干姜水会教他们做人。Amelia随后也进来，他们的托儿就开始和干姜水进一步沟通。哈利没什么再要说的了，他冲着二位女士点了点头就退出去。

他在会客室门口听见了里头的交谈声。里面的声音都很年轻，他轻轻侧头听着。声音被门板隔着，传来听着很闷。可他的五官何其敏锐，终归还是抓到一些蛛丝马迹。他没怎么多想地叩了叩门，听上去还算冷静。攀谈声一下子停了。

开门的是个年轻的男孩，好奇的目光接触到他的下一秒就变得肃穆。“亚瑟，早上好。”他紧绷地说。哈利点了点头，从他身边走了进去。

统共四个人在屋内，清一色的年轻男子。一个站在他身边，两个坐在长沙发的两侧，一个很随意地斜在单人沙发的坐垫里，哈利的眼神落上他金色的头发。对方立刻抬起了头。

“哈——亚瑟。”艾格西点了点头，说出代号的时候好像咬到了舌头似的，“早上好。”

其他男孩纷纷不自然地起立问好。哈利向他们致意，心头上有一小块阴翳。艾格西倒是还很随意地交握着双手坐在沙发里，恃宠而骄地带着点得意的神气。他如今也算是半个老手了，哈利有点漫不经心地想，注意到自己的眼神过多地放在了自己的前学徒身上。“一切都好？”他问，“我替干姜水提醒你们是时候该入住学徒宿舍了，如果你们不想迟到的话。迟到是个恶习。”

三个年轻人被不带刺儿的训斥呛得面红。艾格西也站起来了，他挨个用力拥抱了他们，鼓励道：“去吧，你们几个。别给我丢脸，遵守规定。”

“是的，艾格西。”站在门边给哈利开门的那个显然受到了鼓舞，露出了一个受用的笑容。他们谨慎地又同哈利小心翼翼说了再见，哈利扶着门没什么表情地看着他们鱼贯而出。他又把门给关上了，转过身就见艾格西高高地挑起了眉毛。

“说真的，哈利？”他问，抱着手臂，“‘迟到是个恶习’？还以为你是最没资格说这话的人呢。”

“我善于承认错误。”哈利说，艾格西对此嗤了一声。

“那我是不是应该提醒你离入住时间还有大概将近一个小时？”

“干姜水很快会到宿舍去先交代一次情况。他们不该错过那个。”

艾格西说：“我当时也错过了，还能闯进最后一轮。”

“你和他们不一样。”

“得了吧，哈利。他们可是你招进来的，我对你的眼光还挺有自信。”

哈利有那么一会儿没说话。过了一会儿，他说：“以后别让他们直呼你的名字，在这里要以代号相称，出于安全考虑。”

艾格西打量着他，那目光里除了怀疑还有一些别的东西。“哈利，”他慢吞吞地指出，“你当时也没让我叫你加拉哈德。”

哈利有点恼火地看着他：他能不能但凡有一次听他的话？艾格西拥抱三个年轻人的场景还在他脑子里麻木地翻来覆去播放。他硬生生吞下一腔怒火，意识到这愤怒来得毫无来由。三个年轻人和艾格西同有军事背景，他选人的时候刻意在恪守标准的同时挑了几个和艾格西说得上话的，现在他又因此而怒火频生了。按理说年轻人之间的惺惺相惜再平常不过，可给他开门的那个眼神热切得有点过头。该死。该死。他应该筛选的时候再用点心去查他背景——

“哈利。”

艾格西突然说，脸色显得犹豫。哈利来不及收回他那个摇摇欲坠的阴沉表情。

“你为什么……”

男孩来不及说完他没说完的话了，他们的眼镜上跳出一行亟需他们赶往技术室的通知。哈利轻轻朝着艾格西点了点头，他的怒火暂时消弭下去。对方也抿起嘴，他们心领神会地同时把失态都藏回了眼睛里。

第一天他们的学徒训练还算顺利。数量虽然变多了，倒也没有出现管理不力的情形。哈利很放心地让干姜水去训练那些浑身带刺的小子了；几个女孩儿比那些家伙听话太多，但其中一个还是在第一天就把敢胆投来任何一眼歧视眼神的小子揍了个半死。据说干姜水没出面，哈利倾向于接受她的安排。

帕西瓦尔下午的时候回到总部了。他的卧底任务持续了近三个月。他带着一身外头的寒气到亚瑟的办公室去，哈利从纸质文件里抬起头的时候刚好见他把手套厌恶地一脱。“恶心，”对方评价道，“进行任务的时候沾了点不明不白的东西。总部给报销手套钱吗，亚瑟？”

“除非你的手因为这双手套废了，倒是可以考虑。”哈利说，“还会赔给你医药费。但那时候你要手套做什么用呢？”

他不是很想知道帕西瓦尔手套沾上“不明不白的东西”的具体细节。以他的经验来看，什么都有可能。帕西瓦尔肩膀肉眼可见地因为这句玩笑而放松下来。“别变得像你前任那样混蛋。”他开玩笑说，“我还清晰记得他坐在这个位置上的时候的踢皮球功底。梅林可恨死他了，是吧？”

“梅林也恨你恨得不行，”哈利答，“他恨谁都恨得牙痒痒。”

这也不是一句假话。梅林还在的时候，他们没一个特工留心想过怎么不要给梅林制造额外的麻烦。梅林始终都是跟在他们后面龇牙咧嘴擦屁股的那个。帕西瓦尔显然也想到了，他脸上露出一个久违的笑容。哈利也轻笑着重新埋头看起文件。

“话说回来。艾格西最近怎么回事？”

这句话吸引了他的注意。哈利抬起头，征询地看着他。帕西瓦尔莫名其妙地回看过去。

“你这是什么表情？”他问，“我以为你早该知道了。”

哈利皱眉：“你指什么？”

帕西瓦尔同艾格西交好，但他近来都在海外，不可能察觉出艾格西心理上的异常。帕西瓦尔看着他不可置信的神情像是他错过了一件弥足轻重的大事。

“耶稣啊。我以为你是最关心那孩子的。”

帕西瓦尔从他衣兜里掏出一卷报纸，啪地扔到他面前。哈利捡起来。“看看瑞典那版，”帕西瓦尔摇着头，“哈利，我们是不是把他逼得太紧了？”

哈利——鉴于某些隐晦的原因，他很少看瑞典版面了——头一次把报纸翻开到他鲜少触及的一版。粗体大字写着： _瑞典亲王安文缺席皇室宴请，不和传言遭否。_ 看完标题实际上也明白一半事情是怎么发生的了，但他还是秉着耐性读完文章。帕西瓦尔耐心等着他。

“你怎么看？”他读完的时候帕西瓦尔问，“挺奇怪的，我从没听艾格西说过这事。他和你说过吗？”

哈利默着望了会儿那个标题。“没有。”他合上报纸，“刚刚才得知。”

帕西瓦尔说：“Kingsman没有先例，艾格西是第一位为世人所知的贵族——王亲，更合适该这么说。鉴于前任亚瑟的小小怪癖，我们也几乎都出身显贵，但恐怕没有一个像他一样招风。哈利，抱歉，这不是个贬义词，可我依然坚持你应该跟他谈谈相关事宜。这对后期的任务开展非常不利：他的照片一旦流出，他就几乎再也不可能进行任务了。”

“你知道的， _安文亲王_ 在瑞典仅仅是一个发着光的符号。艾格西入赘之前，我们和皇室签约了非常多的法律条文。他和蒂尔德公主在外只以低调来进行宣传，除此之外不会有任何相关报道。某种意义上我们的保密性已经足够。”

“你也说了那是 _某种意义上_ 。”帕西瓦尔说，“你没有想过哪怕是万分之一的可能性，是不是？瑞典人会怎么想方设法去拍到他的踪迹，那位只有名字而从来没有形象的亲王？这太荒诞了，哈利，世上没有不透风的墙。我现在回想起来，联姻不该答应。”

哈利的嘴唇绷紧到开始刺痛。他搜肠刮肚许久，才找到语句慢慢地反驳：

“我们是特工和情报兼具一体的组织，不是集权主义的化身。”

“你如果要从人道主义来说，那你又有没有想过 _安文_ 这个名字背上的名声？”

“帕西瓦尔。”哈利冷冷地说，“让我们换个方面说吧，既然你要在全局观的角度强词夺理，还偏要在名声的问题上同我争个不停。你是真被对那孩子的偏爱冲昏了头脑，还是你没有意识到联姻带给我们的好处？我是一字字去敲定法律条文的那个，我当然知道如何权衡利弊。瑞典皇室许诺给我们的种种，若非艾格西的婚姻，我们能从哪里拿得到？没有他们的慷慨解囊，Kingsman要在多久以后才得以恢复元气？”

帕西瓦尔恼道：“哈利，你什么时候变成了这种实用主义？看在上帝的份上，我们的重点完全放进了两双不同的鞋子里！我担忧的是联姻给我们和艾格西带来的长期隐患，你却只放眼于当下的蝇头小利。更何况我以为你会是那个最关心他个人福祉的那个——”

“因为他爱她！”

哈利突然提高声音说。帕西瓦尔猛地停下，他看上去吃惊极了。哈利深吸一口气，此时他没法为自己的失态找到任何一个好的理由。他疲惫地说：“帕西瓦尔，我知道你的顾虑。你以为我没有想过那些吗？可是他爱她，你知道那孩子的脾气。我不能因为这个就把他越推越远。那些隐患可以在我们的方面上努力避免，但对他而言失去就是失去。他失去的够多了。”

帕西瓦尔低头睨他。他脸上的愤怒消失了，取而代之的是一种恍悟似的茫然。哈利因为这种坦诚的，看穿他之后产生的奇异的怜悯而被刺得瑟缩了一下。帕西瓦尔知道了，事实上是个有推理能力的人，都该知道他现在是什么心思。对方望过来的眼神复杂万分。

“哈利，”帕西瓦尔说，“所以你……”

哈利没有回答。他既没有请求帕西瓦尔不要说下去，也没有替他补完接下来的话。眼前的中年男人沉重地叹了口气，最终还是没把他的句子说完。他把沙发上的手套捡起来，胡乱地塞到衣兜里。

“真他妈的作孽。”他喃喃道，直接转身走了。

哈利这一天都没有再看到艾格西。甚至是第二天艾格西都不见踪影，学徒训练的时候只有干姜水和他两个人在楼上看完了他们的田径练习。哈利没去找他，也没去动用职权问问他究竟怎么回事，问他能否处理好这件事。一切有点偏离他当初预想的轨迹走了，哈利想，有些东西从他手里滑了出去。

一直到晚上七点左右，也没有传来任何艾格西的消息。哈利刻意地留得很晚等他，可艾格西这个人好像就从此在人间蒸发似的。哈利拿这件事一点办法也没有。

他简单拾掇了一下就打道回府。

哈利是走到门口才发觉事情变得不大对头。酒味从门缝里钻出来，他站了一会儿，却没听见里面传来什么声音。一把格洛克悄无声息被他翻出来握在手上。他不太确定从正门进去会不会是个好主意，但他还是推开他自己房子的大门。

屋子里一片黑。他进来的时候没发出一点声音，眯着眼睛适应了一会儿黑暗的内部。他的手臂连带着那支枪举起来，另一只负责稳定。灯座的开关在客厅，但他给自己留了后路——他用力地踩下玄关处的地，客厅里的灯“啪”地一下亮了。

看见那是谁之后他惊得差点忘记了放下手臂。过了一会儿，他才尽力控制着肌肉强迫自己放松下来。“艾格西。”他说，枪支搁在鞋柜上。

艾格西没有抬头看他，亦或是他太醉了，根本分不清来人是谁又说了什么：他像堆碎掉了的骨骼一样趴伏在酒台上，面前摆着盛着各色酒精的玻璃杯，都只被人恶作剧地喝了一半，好像是在拿它们进行某种疯狂得不行的实验。 _多少度的酒精能够醉到人再也醒不来？_ 哈利不知道，但艾格西的样子像是再喝上一小口他就会立刻死去了。他楔形的发尾遁入衣领，带着一抹夏天将去未去时的颜色。他的后颈毫无防备地暴露在外，苍白的皮肤挂着汗珠；哈利想用手指一节一节地把他的脊骨按下去。

哈利想把他揉碎了，那一身血肉。他想揉碎他，如操纵一条狗那样容易。可艾格西用那样朦朦胧胧的眼朝他望过来的时候，他又是他的奴隶了。

他好像是叫了一声男孩的名字，徒劳地，几乎是苍白地。叫了一声还不够，他又叫“艾格西”，艾格西才对他微笑起来，迟钝地拉长了暧昧的鼻音叫他“哈利”，辅音被吞得听不见了。他把玻璃杯很满不在乎地扫到一边，有两个掉下来碎成复原不了的渣，艾格西偏还感觉不到地踏上去。哈利看到他赤着脚，就摇摇晃晃地踩进支离破碎的玻璃碎片。

“艾格西，”哈利说，他的呼吸全都乱了，“别踩，艾格西。会伤到你。”

艾格西根本听不见他在说些什么话。他沉重地拖着步子走过来，渐渐把哈利逼到了玄关一角。他皱着眉头，微笑消失了，取而代之的是阴沉而痛苦的脸色，忽然就伸了手抓紧他衣领。哈利杂乱无章地呼吸着，那只手攥着他的衣领一点一点收紧。他盯着他，时间停止了。

艾格西看了他一会儿，接着猛地一下吻上来。

他的嘴唇又热又软，喝过酒的舌头也是甜的。哈利轰的一下被人烧起来了，他是一摞干柴或是草堆。男孩的手很有劲，把他的脖子连同脸颊都拉得很低，便于他去发力啃咬吮吸。他的吻技好得惊人，哈利不记得自己有教过他这些。

他这辈子从没这么被动，只能被人拉着衣襟胡搅蛮缠地亲。但好歹他还勉强存有一点可怜极了的理智，在喘息的间隙他狠了心发力搡开艾格西。男孩被这股力气推得踉跄几步，他汗涔涔的脸出现一丝裂缝，五官痛苦地皱在一起——然后哈利意识到他要跌下去了，一定是玻璃渣嵌进了他的脚板。他脑中空白地下意识去拉，而艾格西随即伸过来的手把他们都带得摔在地上。

他及时垫过去的手把艾格西的后脑护住了，后者立即毫不知耻地翻身跨坐在他身上。艾格西有力的膝盖和大腿钳着他的下半身，他动弹不得。他仰着头喘息，目光直直地望进两对绿色的眼珠子里。艾格西俯视着他，面色酡红，颧骨显得尤其；他的双手压着他的胸膛，表情快意又扭曲。

“艾格西，”哈利说，甚至假装不出一点冷冰冰，“放开我。我们谈谈。”

艾格西又俯下身吻他，滚烫的身体隔着彼此的几层衣物都快把哈利这根烛火给烧尽。哈利一如既往地闭着嘴唇和牙齿，只由着男孩发泄怒气地把他的嘴唇咬到出血。他们分开的时候都气喘吁吁了。哈利作不出一点表情。男孩在他身上露出那种痛苦的神色，他就意识到他一点狠手也下不了，刚刚那一推已经用完了他所有勇气。

可他无论如何也不能。他可以，但是 _他不能_ 。哈利又挣扎起来，艾格西把他按得更紧。他的渴求的眼，连同着从发际淌下来的透明的汗水，都在把哈利的理智高高举起来又摔个粉碎。哈利早就硬了。他那儿顶着艾格西的裤裆，很快就会把他自己弄得乱七八糟。男孩蹙着眉看他，很慢很慢地摇摇头。

“蒂尔德，”他喃喃道，“蒂尔德。为什么要拒绝我呢？”

有那么一会儿哈利不相信他自己听到的东西。他又惊又怒地望着艾格西，一时间竟然不知道作何反应。但他的身体已经反射性地因狂怒而替他做了决定：他的手轻易把男孩脖颈掐在手里，不过一个眨眼他们就上下调了位。灯光直直冲进艾格西的眼睛，男孩惊喘着，但没有一点挣扎的意图。

“艾格西，”他暴怒地喊，“看着我，艾格西！”

艾格西所有动作都停了下来。他就躺在那里。他脸上重归奇异的宁静，除了他整个人热得都快要变成一团情欲的火。哈利又喘了一声，他松开手，但艾格西的动作比他更快地剥下了他的裤链。哈利彻底僵住了，而男孩用手指慢条斯理地扯下他内裤的边缘，用粗糙的手掌握住他的阴茎。

这太他妈过了。哈利闷哼一声，只想把艾格西就着这样的姿势操到地板里去。男孩抬头看着他的目光里有爱慕，有敬仰，有不可思议的迷恋，还有许多许多其他的东西。他想拆礼物似的把他眼睛里的神色都拆开，看看艾格西到底对他藏了多少他不知道的东西。

男孩就这么撸动起来，然后又把他的阴茎吞到嘴里。他的嘴又紧又湿，哈利脑子里什么念头也不剩。他的那几下深喉差不多要把他的整个人的魂都给吸进去。艾格西把他吐出来的时候他离高潮仅仅一线之隔，而艾格西看上去像是个被使用得太好的男妓。他脸颊和嘴唇上都沾了点粘液，眼睛里一片亮晶晶的水光。他笑了一声，又用拇指揉了揉他的阴茎，亲了一下。

“操我。”艾格西说，“现在，操我。”

_两个疯子。_ 哈利把艾格西不费吹飞之力按着脖颈掼上地板，捅进他湿软身体的时候想。他们没有回头路了，这间房子里今晚之后不会剩下任何虚伪的绅士伪装，只有两头原始的发情野兽。男孩果真在他身体底下呻吟起来，在哈利掰开他的臀完完全全操进去的时候。他的声音带着哭腔，而哈利只想把他 _捣碎_ 。 _我的，我的，我的。_ 他狂乱地想，把自己捅进最里面又抽离。

他太嫉妒了。嫉妒是会把一个人吃空的。偏偏艾格西还变本加厉地在他身体下头扭动着，意乱情迷地叫他“蒂尔德”。他操得有多狠，艾格西叫这个名字的频率就有多凶，哪怕喊声都变了调，他也在一边喘息着一边叫。哈利狠狠地想，艾格西是甘愿被他操死在这里吗？他知道自己会的，他做得出来。艾格西的脸已经几乎变得空白，他快要到了，而哈利仍旧没有射过，即使有那次蓄意挑衅般的口活。

艾格西射出来的时候都不会叫了。他抻着脖子眼神失焦，汗淋淋的下颌骨锐利到像能把什么割破。哈利把手伸下去抹了一把他的精液，又填到他自己的洞里。他把他的男孩的光溜溜的腿对折起来，就着洞口的润滑又去恶狠狠地捣他。他们都穿着上半身的衣服，这时候都被弄得歪七扭八。艾格西甚至还套着白袜子。他失去焦点地望着操他的男人，双手脱力地拉着他的西装下摆。

他刚刚不是还狠得很吗？哈利暂时地停了，凑过去同他亲吻。他的嘴唇很有力地同男孩的纠缠在一起，他们的舌头像两条滑溜溜的鱼。他亲吻艾格西，又去亲吻他的嘴角和红通通的脸。他起身松开艾格西的时候艾格西说：“快点操。”他就真的应了他的话继续按着他的身体把他干到发不出声音。

哈利已经几乎忘记这个晚上接下来所发生的所有事了，因为他们之间只有性，而性会抹掉一切余下时间里对他们本有意义的东西。他们在冷冰冰的地板上做了一次之后，哈利又把艾格西操到了他自己的床上去。那里都是灰色鼠根草的气味，艾格西完全埋没在他的味道里，说不出话也喘不出气。

他们真的变成野兽了，哈利在自己高潮的时候想，额上垂下来的一缕头发绝望地因为汗水而贴在他的额侧。没有道德，没有伦理，没有理智，没有控制力。尽管是艾格西先把他的引以为傲的一切踩碎的，他奉还给艾格西的痛苦也相应地完全足够了。他们今晚之后还会剩下什么呢？哈利疲惫地摔在艾格西身侧的时候，艾格西已经困顿地搭上了眼皮睡着了。只有他低着头数着男孩金棕色的睫毛，在独自一人的孤单夜晚里想着这些没有意义的问题。


	4. Chapter 4

哈利借着蒙蒙亮的天起来的时候艾格西在他身边微微地翻了个身。哈利凑过去在他肩头落下一个贞洁的轻吻。“还早，”他说，“再睡一会儿。”

艾格西在睡意里暂时没什么反应，于是哈利看了他一会儿，起身下床。他的手臂被人拉住。他叹了口气，温存地把男孩的手握在他的手里。“别去。”艾格西的声音闷在被子里，“再睡会儿。”

哈利说：“我不能。我得去看看学徒训练。”

艾格西手背上的皮肤温温的，摩擦着他的时候带来一股令人心悸的暖意。哈利不言不语地摩挲了一会儿，最终还是放开了手。艾格西这次的动静稍微大了一点，他从床铺上撑起来，说：“哈利。”

哈利转过头。艾格西看上去仍旧睡意十足，双眼迷蒙，嘴唇上方红了一小块皮肤。

“我一会儿……在你洗漱完之后，可以借用你的卫生间吗？”他说，“你昨天没戴套。我得花一段时间清理。”

哈利有点迟钝地想起来了，大概是早晨他的头脑不怎么清醒。他出人意料地顿了一会儿，才说：“好。”又问，“你想吃点什么早餐吗？”

艾格西摇头。哈利欲言又止地瞧了他一会儿，没把他想说的话说完。他只是点头，然后走进卫生间。

“进来。”

哈利没抬头。来人轻轻走进他办公室，关上门。他把最后一份合同的名给签了，才放下笔看向来人。这个不速之客让他有些意外：是艾格西。“艾格西。”他惊讶地说，看见艾格西的视线从窗外放了回来，脸上平静得没有什么表情。但在他话音刚落的时候，男孩一跃而起。

“我说我不吃早餐，你也就他妈的不吃早餐吗？”

艾格西劈头盖脸地骂他。哈利挑起一边眉毛，看着艾格西把手里的一袋东西摔在他的桌面。“鸡肉三明治，绿茶，没有咖啡。”艾格西闷闷地说，“本来帮你在三明治里加了个鸡蛋，但我后来觉得饿了，就帮你把鸡蛋给吃了。说真的，哈利，想惩罚自己，别这么没有新意。”

哈利先用手指解开那个塑料袋，把一样一样东西拿出来。他看了他的食物很久，直到房间里的空气开始鼓噪不安。

“抱歉……艾格西。没想让你觉得不舒服。”哈利说，“我以为你会是想要躲着我的那个，于是就擅自做了决定。如果下次你觉得有吃早餐的必要，请务必同我直说。”

还有下次？哈利说出来都觉得自己好笑，但艾格西凝视着他的眼神让他不那么觉得了。对方翘起了腿，对他冷冷地说：

“你觉得你是那个加害者，哈利？而我就得按照受害人的模式来？别这么想。我们都不太无辜。你非要说，说不定算到头来我的错还更多一点。”

哈利不知道怎么回答。他凝视着他像是要把他灼出一个大洞。

“哈利。”艾格西说，“我一直没有承认过，但是和你在一起的感觉很好。”

哈利防备性地僵住了。在他脑海里预设的所有对谈里，这是他预想过最遥远的一种。他算得到艾格西对他的感情，算得到他们终究会走到这一步，但他算不到艾格西会坦诚到这样吓人的程度。他没有反应，而艾格西看上去不像沮丧也不像别的什么，他好像就只是平静，对他一切可能的反应都乐于接受。他站起来走向哈利，拉起他的手在他的戒指上落下个吻，又短暂地笑一下。

“早上好，亚瑟。”他手指点上额头又撇开，一个简易的敬礼，“一会儿见。”

“他们各方面都很好。”干姜水轻点着她怀里的平板，上面罗列着所有训练生的记录，“恭喜你们，Kingsman后继有人。”

哈利应了一声，垂着眼睛看下面。昨天他们刚刚进行了宿舍里的那个集体试炼，Amelia正式从中脱身。年轻人们今天集合的时候看上去都不对劲了，一个个都是夹着尾巴的丧家犬。“感情充沛，”他评价道，“该有人给他们拉紧栓绳。”

干姜水道：“我有点担心你们最后的那个测试究竟能有多少人通过了。不打算改革吗？”

“我心里的确存有这样的疑虑，尽管我是个偏向于保守的人。那个测试如今看来的确没有太多意义。”

“我听说了。艾格西没通过那个测试，但他之后的能力都凸显出他是个完美的特工。如果你们要进行公开投票的话，这会是个很好的证据。”

“没错。”

他们又纷纷望向下面。年轻人们在进行他们的搏击课训练。

“最近艾格西的心理评估出了吗？”哈利问，“我想知道他的近况。”

干姜水把视线从下面收了上来。她想了想说：“今天三点之前心理医生会把他的评估发给我。我会转发给你的，亚瑟。”

“我以为这是三天前该完成的事情？”

他的口气有点带着谴责了。事情一碰到艾格西，好像就完全刹不住车。干姜水抱歉地说：“对不起，我想这是我的问题。按照心理咨询的规章制度来说艾格西的评估报告不能完全给你一份复制件，但鉴于我们的特殊性，疗程报告仍旧可以给你。”

哈利点头。“这样够了，”他说，“无需觉得自责，干姜水。两边的事务你需要兼顾，也没必要对某个特工上心。”

干姜水耸了耸肩。“那是我的职责。”她说。

他们又无言地站着看了一会儿训练，哈利就临时找了理由离开了。他实际上兜兜转转还是去了加拉哈德的办公室，那里曾是他的，装潢甚至都未变，他脚底依然能够踩上长毛的灰色绒毯。他从前在这里办公，因为那是他的领地，所以出于某种大概只有生物才能解释的原因，他在这间办公室里做些什么都很安心。他很高兴现在是由艾格西接管这里。

然而，当下艾格西并不在，屋子里的空气轻飘飘地压在他肩上。哈利站了一会儿，回到了那间属于亚瑟的办公室。他做文书工作如今已经有近半年的光景，站起来的时候已经开始觉得腰酸腿痛。他很忍不住地想起梅林坐在监控室看着十几个显示屏的日子，他也是这样度过吗？他有心想问问，不过现在没机会了。

邻近傍晚的时候他又去加拉哈德的办公室看了一趟，看见男孩把头颅埋在双臂中间，西装被他疲惫地脱在椅背上，浆硬的衬衫裹着他拧成几股的有力臂肌。他今天是没有任务的，下一次任务尚要等到明日；他该在整理背景资料。哈利用手轻轻按他肩膀，柔声叫道：“艾格西，醒醒。”他也没有很多明显的清醒过来的动作。哈利不得不探手过去，可不小心触到了他额头，他就立刻发觉到不对劲了。他皮肤烫得像有火在烧。艾格西难受地咕哝一声转醒。

“哈利？”他问，喉咙里的声音难听极了，“呃。抱歉，我睡着了。”

“你发烧了。”哈利没给他留下什么选择余地地说，“你需要休息。”

“没什么大不了的，我去医疗部开过药了。曾经伤口发炎陷入过十个小时的昏迷，死不了。”

“你不是以‘活下来’作为人生信条的。我送你回去。”

“你家？”

哈利僵住了。他看向艾格西：“不。你家。”艾格西一瞬间面庞扭曲成一个迷惘的表情，也许还带着一点受伤，大概是没想到哈利会做到这种份上。他脸颊突然鼓起来，很痛苦地咳嗽两下，面孔和昨天晚上变得一样红，只不过今天的显得格外病态。哈利去拍他背的时候他说：“妈妈和黛西去郊游了，哈利。家里没人照顾我。”

哈利无动于衷地继续帮他顺气，直到他站起身来把艾格西的西装替他披上，也没再说过一句话。艾格西晃晃悠悠站起来，他的腿已经因为炎症发作而抖得像个筛子，哈利又一言不发地凑上去把他的身体夹在怀里。“哈利·哈特，你最好先说清楚。”艾格西指责道，他喷吐着病人才有的火热气息，“你真的打算把我一个人留在那里？”

“够了，”哈利说，“去我那儿。”他发现他没办法认定男孩的这话是真是假。他大可以去查，可是事到如今去查还有什么必要吗？艾格西勉勉强强冲他拉起一个得意洋洋的笑，但看上去就像有人拿着枪抵着他脊背逼他去笑似的。不知道为什么，他一下子就看上去很难过，这种心情低落来得又急又快，毫无缘由。哈利担心的暂且不是这些；艾格西的生理状况更令他担忧，尽管他已经大半知道始作俑者的大概源头。他们走出去的时候帕西瓦尔正巧从走廊对面冲着他们走来，他震惊的眼神同他们擦过。哈利没和他打招呼，不是忘了，只是不给他自己和艾格西招惹来更多来自老友的麻烦。

他有很多要和帕西瓦尔解释的，但他现在不能想起那些了，他要做的事情都排队列好等候，多一件事只是多一个麻烦，他不想在这种时候再给自己多加点无妄之灾。

他们乘车回到家中的时候一路无人说话，艾格西坐在后面很苍白地闭着眼睛，看上去也没什么力气同平常一样地和别人插科打诨了。这种与平日里鲜明的对比让哈利无来由地感到不安。他把艾格西半搂半抱地拉出了轿车，然后又把他安顿在床上。艾格西没怎么睁开过眼睛，他的嘴唇是被漂白过的令人毫无食欲的糖水。哈利想到楼下去给他泡茶，又被他一把拉住了手腕。“你需要喝点热茶。”哈利解释说，艾格西闭起眼睛沉默着，在哈利以为他已经睡着了的时候松开了手。

哈利泡完茶连带着两片扑热息痛上楼来的时候艾格西还是那个姿势，他四肢扭曲地缠着被褥，整个人泛着灰白而干燥的气色。他急促的呼吸声告诉哈利他还没有睡着，哈利猜想他只是没有睁开眼睛的心情。他把药片喂过去的时候艾格西才开口说了：“哈利，还好有你。你知道吗？没人爱我。”他好像今天尽在说些胡话了，顺从地吞下药片的样子就像哈利是他最信任的人。哈利没有告诉他自己觉得他在说胡话，也没有告诉他他并不确定自己爱不爱他，谈这些飘在空中的东西是没有意义的。既然迟早都要放手，何必在这时候又贪恋一时抓在手里的快活。

“睡吧，艾格西。”哈利说，手掌拂了拂他的眼皮。艾格西的手缠上来，他们五指彼此穿过。他们甚至有一对一模一样的戒指，说不准上街这么干会被人当成父子还是情侣。这个念头就有些荒唐了，但哈利俯身亲吻他，就更变成一副标准的情景式反讽。艾格西把他拽得更紧了，扑热息痛起作用的时候，他们仍在双手交握。

哈利那天晚上没怎么睡成安稳觉。他进了书房把电脑打开，放在大腿上，几乎有一个小时他就只是盯着白花花的晃人眼睛的屏幕，一个字符都没能打上去。艾格西在他的房间里熟睡着，离他仅仅一墙之隔。他确保艾格西彻底睡去的时候松开了手，现在他的手指在空气中徘徊着变冷，而后竟开始变得刺痛了，好像他伸展过五指搅进一盆冰水里。换是梅林在这里，定要嘲笑他老无所依：他这棵没人爱也没人去爱的枯树全身干瘪发空，头发附着他的头皮，乱成褐色的干草。 _你知道吗？没人爱我。_ 他又想起艾格西的话。

艾格西好像是认真的。他沉重地想着，他的男孩所不经意流露出的碎片式的神情，他故意或并非故意而坦白的只言片语。他们那天晚上疯狂的性爱好像是一种对他们自己的告解方式，尽管在某种意义上，这大胆到有悖伦理。他们算不上各方面来说都完美无缺的道德楷模，但从另外一个方面讲，他们没人在意这些，也并不代表哈利心里没有剩下一点打碎道德枷锁的破碎感。

他想要什么呢？他想要艾格西怎样呢？哈利翻来覆去地想这个不会有答案的问题。他想到自己所想的时候，发现自己只剩下那天晚上他自己用力到发麻的指尖，和艾格西冲上云霄时好像快要撕裂的脸。即使一切都模糊了， 他的浓烈到足以刺痛自己的快乐和艾格西对他深邃到脊骨里的渴求也都还令他浑身颤抖。事到如今，他仍说不出那个字眼来。那是他一生从未有过的经历，他不能妄下定论。可这种事情有时候就是这样奇怪，它到来时，人人皆知它的到来。他为此甘愿饮鸩止渴。

哈利还是回到卧室去看了熟睡的艾格西。男孩躺在床上，他的四肢紧紧蜷缩在一起。哈利坐在床沿，神使鬼差地就伸手去用拇指揉上他烧得潮红的脸颊。他的脸颊早上剃须，夜晚胡茬就冒出来。他用手指背部坚硬的关节轻柔地冲刷过他，把颓丧的褶皱抚平。他想再吻一吻他，吻他的嘴唇也好，脸颊也好，业已闭上而不再闪闪发亮的双眼也好。

他还是没有那么做。

哈利醒过来的时候天还黑着，艾格西骑着他的阴茎。

他衣服扣子自下而上地解了四颗，长裤半褪。艾格西只穿着一件他的松松垮垮的衬衫，纽扣全开，哈利不知道他是从哪里找到的他的衬衫，甚至不知道他是什么时候起来的，顶着一整宿扑热息痛还未结束的余温兜转一圈回到原地。他在黑暗里难耐地扭着腰，按着哈利的小腹把自己沉下去又拔起来。发热让他整个人都干燥得要命，他一定痛得厉害，因为他在抖。可在哈利适应了黑暗之后，看见艾格西竟然对他咧开一个大笑的神情。但那失去了所有笑的意义，因为艾格西笑起来好像他的嘴只是一个深不见底的裂缝。

“艾格西……”哈利说，他晕乎乎醒过来的第一件事就是意识到自己硬到发疼，他手有点重地去掐艾格西的腰去阻止他继续，此刻他震惊到分辨不出自己是愤怒还是痛心，“别疯了，你还生着病。”

艾格西停下来。哈利看不太清他黑暗的屋子里他的神情，但他猜想这就是艾格西没有开灯的目的。他按着他的掌心烫得厉害，出了点滑腻腻的手心汗，在他皮肤上打滑。“我没疯，”艾格西大声说，他的手掌往上抚，“至少没你疯。”

哈利僵住了，他那一道无比丑陋而可怖的疤正完全暴露在艾格西的手里了。艾格西大概也看不见这道疤整个的样子，可他从头至尾地慢慢用手掌去摸的过程，某种意义上已经是最过分的对于丑恶的一种披露。伤痛在他的手下完全无所遁形。艾格西是怎么发现的？他抚着这道妊娠纹似的伤疤好像那是宝珍。“我们一生会留下很多道伤，”哈利意在向他解释这种伤痕的普遍性。艾格西垂着头的样子像是信了也是没信。

“是我干的，”他问，“是不是？”哈利摇着头只说不对，可艾格西并无因此而撼动他的原本想法。哈利想说 _别再碰那道伤口了_ ，想说 _你发着热做这件事是疯了吗_ ，想说这一切都不对， _快停下_ 。他一句也说不出来。因为他想要艾格西去碰他身体上的丑恶，想要艾格西骑着他把他自己干到说不出话，他想要他们将错就错地下去。“艾格西。”他只是说。未说出的话都藏进这一个名字里了，他知道艾格西也知道。艾格西发出一声半心半意的笑。

“做爱能够退烧，”他说，“你知道吗？”

“我只知道是前一天我们做得过火你才会发烧。”

“算你是有个自知之明的老混蛋。我给你戴了套，我不会犯第二次同样的错误。”

“下来，艾格西。”

“你他妈的硬成这个样子了，”艾格西说，“最好还是让我把你吸出来。”

他指的不是用嘴。他嗓子还哑着，说出每一句话都带着肿痛。哈利不说话了，也是让他别再折磨自己。艾格西把这看成是默许，他把脚缩在自己的大腿内侧，一下一下地把那根阴茎吞到他好像无所不能的身体里去。他全身都出汗，连带着他后头的洞也湿热。他带着一种那样的绝望的疯狂反复起坐，直到他大汗淋漓地射出来，哈利也随即缴械投降。

他们在黑暗里对着望。哈利突然就想到一句很不合时宜的话，可他还是说：“艾格西。女性在生育的时候远远比这要疼。”艾格西低下头视线不知道落在了哪里，但是哈利就是知道他在看着这道伤疤。哈利有点猜不出他的表情，这使他没来由地感到惶恐。艾格西松开他，软下来的阴茎从他身体里滑出来。“我去洗澡。”他寥寥地说，有点踉跄地就冲出了门。哈利看着天花板，没去拦他。他自己也是一团乱麻。过了一会儿，黑暗重新为他积攒起的勇气才驱动着他坐起来穿好了衣服，到书房隔壁去查看干姜水一早就发给了他的邮件和报告。


	5. Chapter 5

当哈利告诉艾格西他将有一段时间不得不留置在家观察的时候，艾格西很顺理成章地接受了这个安排。比顺理成章来得更可怕的是，他看上去好像一点也没有反抗的意图，那种过去带刺的利齿从他嘴里拔掉了，他毫无生气地坐在那里，对哈利说的一切都处于一种盲目的接受态度。他只是说，“好吧”，然后就没了下文，赤裸着上半身坐在床沿，竟然可以一动不动。他的沉默不很尖锐，甚至称得上是圆滑，但这种圆滑比任何事情都来得令人不适，好像他就仅仅是活着而已。

艾格西没提出要回他自己的地方，哈利也没提要送他走。有些事情被他们心照不宣地保留了下来。

他的疗程不短，林林总总加起来要小三个月。他的任务暂时都停了，干姜水同龙舌兰在这个问题上进行了交接。哈利会带他去心理医生那里看病，鉴于种种因素和医患保密协议，他并不知道具体疗效如何，只知道那医生在国际上获过奖，发过几篇影响因子还不错的心理学期刊论文，在言语疗法上很有一套。他自己也和医生见过几次面，“他不很愿意说话交谈，”医生说，“这样的病人很多，也是最难应付的。如果没有信息，我只能进行保守治疗。”哈利点头说好，心里知道他自己也对此完全束手无策。艾格西的那扇大门无区别地对所有人封闭了，绿色的眼睛里只剩下灰黑色的消极和迁就，这两种情绪把他身上的所有明亮的快乐和乐观态度都抽得一丝不剩。

艾格西还是着迷于和他做爱。他们不能每天都做，但隔三差五就会来上一发，有时候是艾格西骑着他，有时候他们用的是的背后位。艾格西永远是顺从的，易于接受的，他的嘴里吐出的永远是哭喊或是呻吟，不会是可能打破了他们之间固有屏障的，很不得体的其他句子。和他做爱是种沉浸式的体验，哈利那时候不会想到任何东西。他脑子里团团转着的想法都只有一个共同的名字：艾格西。它们在他的脑子里喧杂地吵闹着，只有艾格西的存在能让它们暂时安静下来。

哈利会在温存的时候在他耳边说些与他平时形象不太着调的话，像是咬着他的耳朵含糊叫他“最亲爱的”，叫他“甜心”，叫他“甜蜜的男孩”。艾格西近日都不是很爱动了，可他的耳廓还是因为这样低级的情话红起来。一个被惯得太坏的孩子，默默地咬着他自己的嘴唇。哈利于是就把他两条腿叠好，盘起来压在他自己的腿上，抱着他的全部身体，光洁的，被他自己精心打点过的下巴陷进艾格西的肩颈。

他们也亲吻，像是一对儿真正的爱人而不是情人。通常是在结束之后，艾格西的四肢会软绵绵地张开，哈利会把他拉到怀里，然后撬开他肿胀的嘴唇同他温柔地接吻。那时候的吻多半都不带着性，哈利仅仅只是想尝尝艾格西嘴里的味道。

他不是为了那一点甜头——最开始的那个晚上早就过去了，艾格西现在不能喝酒，他嘴里甚至就只剩下清苦，因为他一天从早到晚下来要吃一把接着一把的数不清的药。哈利不知道那是什么，艾格西不让他看，也不让他在他吃药的时候察觉到这一件事，好像“吃药”是他小腿肚上烙下的一个耻辱印子。哈利尊重他的隐私，也从不过问，只是在每一天审慎地推断他的用药是否规律；他恪守其责地扮演着一位监督者的角色。

他晚上睡不好觉。艾格西已经正式搬到了他的床上，他会从背后抱着他的男孩，鼻尖堪堪捅到他的颈窝。艾格西的睡眠障碍随着日子飞逝也逐渐凸显出症状，哈利也不得不等他睡着了才能安心闭眼。白天就用一剂一剂的咖啡因让自己清醒。他手边的咖啡和浓茶几乎没停，也就是化学成分的作用才能勉强让他在白日里保持一点可怜巴巴的理智。

终于有一天帕西瓦尔冲进了他的办公室。哈利预料到会有这么一天，但的确没想到他的老朋友在这些日子的重压之下忍气吞声地保持了这么久的缄默。帕西瓦尔在失去他唯一的侄女之后，对Kingsman的这个年轻人始终抱有一种移情式的保护欲。他从某种程度上来说更像是艾格西的父辈，是一位会对他喜爱的年轻人给予特殊关怀和照料的年长者。哈利自己则不太像。

“我假设你现在有时间和我谈谈了？”

帕西瓦尔一点不客气地坐到他面前去，他面色阴沉，看上去没打算让哈利先有机会说些什么。“艾格西现在在你那里？”他开门见山，“介意告诉我他发生了什么事吗？自那天我看见你们在走廊上之后，他就再也没有出现过了。”

“是的。他在接受心理治疗。”

“倒是新鲜事。”帕西瓦尔嘲弄地说，“是啊，我们可没有一个人注意到了艾格西的心理异常。”

哈利没有说话。过了一会儿他问：“帕西瓦尔。你这是在指责我吗？”

“我指责你？”帕西瓦尔说，“不。你发现得很及时，比所有人都要及时。我知道你很早就送他去心理评估了。你的行为无可指摘，但哈利，你诚实告诉我，你们两个究竟怎么回事？”

哈利依然沉默着，不如说他是在拒绝说话。帕西瓦尔睨他一眼，说：

“好。既然你不说，就只能由我来猜了。他和你上床了，是不是？”

哈利僵了一下，他微微地咬了咬他两边的脸颊肉，才说：“只有你一个知道？”

帕西瓦尔喃喃说：“操。是真的。”他点头，神情很不自如，“只有我一个，但这只是目前。特工王国里没有秘密，你最该知道这点。哈利，告诉我你没有诱奸他。”

哈利猛地一下抬起头。“你怎么会这么想？”他质问，气血上涌，“我永远不会——永远不可能——” _所以现在他是那个说“永远”的人了。_ 他硬生生地把自己的话头给砍断，单词打碎了咽到肚子里。“我不会。”他只是说。帕西瓦尔凝重地望着他。

“我知道。”他叹了口气，“只是以防万一，抱歉，哈利。我只是没有想到连你也变成了爱情的傻瓜。所以是他主动的？”

哈利挫败地说：“是的，帕西瓦尔，但现在谈这些还有什么意义吗？”一切该发生的不该发生的都落在他们头上了，他在面对自己和艾格西面前横亘的一大堆问题之前，竟然还要面对朋友的问责。他不能说这一切已经让他茶饭不思，但每多加一根稻草，他都该想起迟早都有压死骆驼的时候。他们彼此对坐着沉默了一会儿。

“他怎么样了？”帕西瓦尔换了个话题，“我很担忧。”

“目前正在开展治疗，但效果甚微。”

“是什么病？”

哈利摇头：“医患保密协议。你知道的。”

帕西瓦尔挑起眉头：“你不知道？”

“艾格西不想让我知道。”

这才是关键：哈利总能够拿到一切他想要的，可艾格西不想让他知道，那条红线就画上了，他碰也碰不得。他们之间的关系看似牢固不可破，实际上已经悬在边缘摇摇欲坠。他们是拴在线两头的两只蚂蚁，只要刀子从中间轻轻一蹭，他们就都会跌落下来。帕西瓦尔也沉默了。半晌后他说：“哈利，你会照顾好他的。”

“我会照顾好他的，”哈利说，“你大可不必担心。”

“不，”帕西瓦尔说，“我不是说他的病。”他拿着外套就起身了，踌躇半天又抛下一句“及时止损”。这四个字是很残酷的，哈利此刻一点儿也不想听到。可他还是答应下来，也许他也意料到终归会有那么一个时候。

那天晚上他们做完爱，两个人都气喘吁吁。哈利吻了吻男孩汗津津的眼皮，听到他说“我去清理”，他就放手任他去了。他翻了个身，仰躺在床上，注视着黑色的天花板，任由黑色也填满了他的瞳孔。他周身的一切是那么静谧，唯有洗浴间轻柔的水声闯进他的寂寥之中。这种感觉是十足奇妙的，他心想，从前他的世界那么安静，没人倾听，现在却富裕到可以容纳多一个声音。尽管那并不是永远属于他的。他又躺了一会儿，才意识到隔壁洗浴间的水声不知道什么时候停了，他的世界恢复那一片令人不安的无声。他翻身起床，戴上他的眼镜披上浴袍。

他最后是在阳台上找到的艾格西。艾格西背对着他，穿着那件和他一模一样的浴袍，面庞周围烟雾缭绕。深蓝夜里只有阳台脚下一楼门前点了盏灯，他的男孩不过是一个黑色的剪影。哈利驻足看了一会儿，才一起坐了过去。

艾格西没有看他。他神色沉默，眉眼间带着点与他年龄所不相称的忧郁和孤寂。飘上来的烟雾柔和了他锋利的面部线条，把他的面孔晕染成一幅看不太清颜色的脏污油画。他是美的。但他不是那种世人所能普遍认可的美：他算不上线条柔和，宽肩窄腰的古典美人；他腰腹上坠着长期运动的人才会锻炼出的结实的腹肌，脸上也流露出乡田里孩子的那种粗狂和野气。长期居住在伦敦南部的经历让他不可避免地变得世俗，却也直白而坦率。他面前放着一瓶昂贵的金酒。哈利温和地说：“你还不能喝酒。”

艾格西把烟凑到嘴边深吸一口，又把烟雾吐出来。“我现在会吸烟了。”他答非所问地说，哈利想把那瓶酒拿过来，他却又按住哈利的手，“我不会喝的。”他向哈利许诺。哈利凝视了他一会儿，把手挪开了。艾格西看了他一眼，视线慢慢地转到别的地方去。他脸上的高潮余温未去，脖颈上布着一层汗水的光泽，姿态像只骄傲的孔雀。

“你会着凉。”哈利说，朝他伸出左手，微妙地向上挑了挑他的五根手指。艾格西低头看去，过了好一会儿，才试探地把手指搁在他的掌心；哈利缓缓地握住他的，几乎能够完全包住他捏起来的拳头。他的艾格西已经这么大了，哈利后知后觉地想，那个坐在地上捧着水晶球的小孩子消失了。可他的手又还是比他的小上一圈，好像他压根没长大过似的。他的指尖已经凉了下来，哈利用自己的热度替他暖着。艾格西看着他们交握的手，他的脸颊也一点一点有了温度。

“哈利。”他过了一会儿抽回了手，“如果这一切还是为了补偿我的父亲，你知道，其实没什么必要。”

哈利一愣。

“为什么这么想？”

艾格西说：“一开始是我逼你的。不是吗？你没想那么做，但我让你做了。”

哈利探过身去给自己倒了杯金酒，凑在嘴边慢慢地喝，艾格西的双眼跟随着他的动作，怕他似的有些躲闪，可还是聚焦在他身上。

“我本可以给你打失忆针，”哈利诚实地说，“我没有。”

这句话说出来不知在告悔还是坦陈。艾格西嗫嚅着嘴唇，好像在斟酌他的语句。他突然说：“你要真那么做了，我会恨你一辈子的，哈利。在我知道一切之后。”

哈利说：“我知道。”他忍不下心去承受男孩的恨意。男孩又问：“你后悔吗？如果一切重新来过，你还会对我有求必应吗？”

这是一个回答起来十足困难的问题。哈利想了想，说：“不，我认为我不会，尽管我也不认为现在是我们应该开始谈这个问题的时候。时候未到，在快乐眼前说我后悔，就好比过河拆桥。”艾格西看着他，好像懂了也好像没懂。他的眼神是无机质的，时间在他眼睛里停留在某个不为人知的一刻。哈利叹了口气，说，“过来”，艾格西就被他蛊了似的靠过来被他拥在怀里。他抱起来是很有现实感的，哈利慢慢地意识到，而不是像他过去旁观的十几年，屏幕上的数字和图像都没有实体，飘得吓人。他手肘圆润的骨骼，拧得很有条理的肌肉，都在用重量诉说它们的存在。哈利用手指捻着男孩发尾，又把手指穿进他的头发，把他拉起来给他一个浅浅的吻。他们分开的时候男孩低下头看着他，他红肿的嘴唇微张，沾了点晶亮的口水。

他们这么抱了很久才分开，艾格西把头从他肩颈拔离时，哈利压住了把他按回去的冲动。艾格西披着凌乱的衣袍坐回去，手里还夹着那支烟。他好像也没抽几口，那支烟已经烧到屁股了。艾格西把烟掐了， 然后很随意地扔进哈利还没有完全喝完的酒里，烟头浸了进去。

“别喝了，”艾格西告诉他。哈利摇摇头，还是把混合着烟草的金酒一口干了，留下一个浸泡成深色的残破烟头。烟草的味道是辣的，烟灰是苦的，酒精盖不住那些呛口味道。艾格西震惊地看着他，他看上去好像一点儿也不知道这时候该说些什么话。他年轻的灵魂里的不自知的天真渗透到他的外壳里来了。他又注视着哈利，慢慢点上一支烟抽了一口。烟雾在他一张一合的嘴边涌动。

“哈利，”他只是说，“你真疯。”

哈利看着男孩夹着烟头的手。他于是倾身过去，把他嘴里的那口烟连同他的唇都吻进嘴里。

艾格西最近好像好转一些了，最明显的证据是，他会偶尔地，很间或地，露出一些笑容，尽管还显得寡淡，但这起码昭示了他心理层面上的一些恢复。他的医生也告诉哈利，艾格西有在艰难地尝试对周遭打开心扉。哈利不知道这些变化有多少可以归功于他，可只要他的努力起到了一点作用，那就都是好的。

艾格西在想尽办法一点一点把他自己缝起来。这个过程是很痛苦的，作为心碎的承载方，他还得蹲下身子去摸到他的碎块。他们之间从不提及艾格西的病情，哈利不问原因，艾格西就也不提。这是一种巧妙的默契，一种精致的平衡。

哈利晚上回家时他们都要聊上一会儿，有时候是做爱，有时候纯粹只是谈谈一些其他的东西。哈利有时会告诉他门口的母猫下了几只猫崽，艾格西说不，你不许再把猫养在家里。

口是心非。哈利想，他每天晚上回去都能看到艾格西在和他的酸黄瓜二世逗着玩，他喜欢猫猫狗狗喜欢得不得了。酸黄瓜二世在艾格西没住进来的时候还放在宠物店暂时寄养，但医生建议说可以把猫狗接进来和患者同住，他就把和他的小狗玩闹的权利都交给艾格西了。他们玩熟之后，酸黄瓜二世看到他进门就只会狂吠，换了个主人似的，艾格西每次都会忙不迭地把它抱回去。

“你怎么跟小狗计较呀？”艾格西有一次把酸黄瓜抱上去之后赤着脚跑下来特地去揶揄他，“多大人了，老头？还在玩青少年那一套。”

哈利从他的书里抬起头，对他挑起一边眉毛。“这可是你送给我的，”他告诉艾格西，演技很烂地假装埋怨，“现在它好像又归你了。你这算是送了没送？”

艾格西笑嘻嘻地去抱他：“好啦，哈利。我把我自己都送给你了。”

哈利抱住他。他没有流露出一点动了心的迹象，只是但凡艾格西能抬头看他一眼，也会看到一些不太一样的东西。艾格西说的这话实在是荒谬，可是哈利在一个瞬间的确信以为真；然后又很狼狈地想起来：不。再好听的假话也不是真的。

他第二天到总部去的时候干姜水告诉他医生的建议是可以为加拉哈德布置些简单的任务了，加上恢复训练，理想的是一两个星期就可以达到之前的强度。哈利欣然答应了。艾格西每天在家里确实也憋得难受，他早晨中午只能遛一遛酸黄瓜，最多去幼儿园给小孩子们表演一下他的格斗技巧（当然他没去成，幼儿园那个季度不招体育老师）。哈利那天晚上回到家的时候也不觉得天气凉，他才意识到气候以及转暖了。春天快要到了。

他把这个消息告诉了艾格西，一并把他的第一个任务一起交给了他。


	6. Chapter 6

艾格西去瑞典的任务没有花费太久，但回来时的排场倒还挺大：哈利干姜水和龙舌兰一同在停机坪接他。帕西瓦尔不在是因为他在委内瑞拉出任务。

哈利不知道自己对艾格西的偏爱是否人尽皆知——即使他的偏颇被其他特工察觉了，他们也从没有在这个方面提起过一个字。可能是还当他是个照顾艾格西的长辈，仅仅保护欲过剩。这很好，哈利心想，他并不愿意让他们的关系过早地公之于众。也不能。

艾格西的这次任务并不危险，哈利这些日子也确实忙得脱不开身，只能偶尔地去技术室看一眼监控。有时会从干姜水的口中得出“他没事”的结论。可是当艾格西出现在他的视野里的时候，哈利意识到现实和他认知的大相庭径。

艾格西的确物理意义上地完整。他从飞机上走下来的时候，没有缺胳膊少腿，看上去也没有受伤。但他低垂着头，眼袋深重；他在干姜水面前站定的时候，哈利仍旧没有办法从他的憔悴的脸上移开视线。

“任务圆满完成，恭喜你，加拉哈德。”干姜水说，她罕见地拥抱了这位才下飞机的特工，随之是龙舌兰。艾格西看上去就像是被他拖到怀里去的。他疲惫地微笑，然后最终，他才看向哈利。

那能算是一个眼神吗？艾格西也只是堪堪瞪着他的胸口，连最基本的礼仪都好像不记得了。“亚瑟。”他说，看上去对哈利来接他的这件事不吃惊也不意外。他局促地变换着双脚的重心，然后说：“你现在没有急事需要处理，对吧亚瑟？我想我一会儿可以来报告。”

“加拉哈德。”哈利很公事公办地说，“通常我们建议特工进行一段时间的休息之后才来进行报告——”

“不用了。”艾格西打断了他，“我现在就可以。抱歉，我一会儿会到你办公室去的。”

艾格西说这整一段对话的时候都没有看他。但在他擦身而过的时候，哈利还是注意到了他发红的眼圈和肿胀的眼皮。他的神情浑身都透露着不自然，然后只是一个转身，他的神色就都被他的背影隐去看不见了。

艾格西进他办公室之前敲了门。哈利放下手里的资料让他进来。

男孩看上去仍旧憔悴不堪，他的每根头发的位置都随机得有些肆意，颧骨发红，下巴挂着水珠。他的面颊下凹，显得格外清瘦。就像他出了一次任务，就掉了几磅肉。他规规矩矩地关了门，在哈利面前站好。“亚瑟。”他说，哈利点点头，让他开始报告。

艾格西语调干瘪地讲述起来。他的报告毫无疏漏，就像每一个Kingsman特工该做到的那样，这很好，哈利只是沉默地看着他，偶或低头看一眼他手上拿着的资料。他确信艾格西看到了他的动作，因为他的断句开始变得不自然起来，就像拴着他话语的那根绳子上打了不合时宜的死结。艾格西把伤亡报告和任务结果交代完毕的时候，哈利钢铁般的神情连一丝松动的迹象也无。至此，男孩脸上终于露出了一线惹人怜爱的不安和悸动，好像哈利一句话就能让他的头颅从绞刑架上滚下去似的。他们彼此僵持了一会儿，然后哈利开口说：

“你在任务最后请求了半天的留置。”

“是的，亚瑟。”

“原因？”

艾格西脸上的不安加深了，他不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇，像是在犹豫要不要直接说出来，还是有所保留。“一些私人事务。”他最终说。

“私人事务？”哈利说，他没有多问，只是用一种隐晦的，压力十足的眼神望着艾格西。他经验老道：在这种眼神下，很少有人能对他保留些什么。这种眼神让他们下意识地反思他们做错的事情，即使可能并不存在，但这是所有人都会拥有的一种趋利避害的本能。艾格西的喉结上下滚动，他艰难地一点一点抬起眼睛，最后终于对上了他的眼神。他看上去像是瑟缩了一下，而哈利确信自己没有表达出任何一点他自己的真实情感。

“是我和我妻子之间的一些事。”

他慢慢说。

哈利不知道自己期盼听到艾格西的何种答案，应该说所有回答都理应在他的意料之内，可真正听到他的回答，哈利依然觉得有什么慢慢滑出了自己的掌控。这是件糟糕极了的事情，尤其对他这样的人来说，失去掌控意味着失去一切。他的手掌因愤怒而变得刺痛，紧接着是麻木。他说，“孩子，过来”，而艾格西因为这个称呼而张大了眼睛。他站在原地没动，因此哈利站了起来，朝他走了过去。

艾格西的呼吸在他逼近他的时候加速了。他睁着绿色的眼睛微微抬着头看向他，哈利于是察觉到他是多么的紧张而害怕，好像是在期待什么，又好像害怕他这种毫无来由的期待。哈利想把他弄碎，又不想伤害他。他注视得愈久，艾格西的神情就越发惊慌。

“艾格西。”哈利低声说，慢慢摸上他的手腕，但艾格西像是对他的触碰过敏似的反射性地甩开了他的手指。哈利顿住了，而艾格西像是也丝毫没有预料到他自己会过度反应。他踉踉跄跄地退后几步，很惶恐地抬起头来看着他。“哈利？”他磕磕绊绊地说，但来不及了，哈利拽着他的手腕就把他推到墙上。他的手掌轻轻松松打开他的皮带，伸到他的西装裤里，用力地揉着他的屁股，把他的身体贴向自己。艾格西很被迫地搡到他怀里去，用一种过大的力气攥着他的背后的衬衫衣料，把熨帖好的衬衫拉得发皱。他喉咙里挤出一声窒息的呜咽。

哈利低下头去用嘴唇吮他后颈和肩背连接处凸出的那一块骨头。他的男孩流着汗，他嘴巴里尝到了汗津津的咸味。他吻够了，吃够了，就把艾格西半抱半推地抵上了办公桌。艾格西死死地抱着他，请求他的时候声音几乎六神无主：

“哈利，别在这儿。”他说。他是这一段罪恶的起头，现在他竟然这样有理有据地拒绝更深重的罪恶了。哈利不打算放过他，他的后五十年也暂时还没有这个计划。他给了他的男孩隐秘的指示，让他趴到桌面上去，男孩喘息着照做了。他看上去对发生的一切仍旧充满了不安，可他的确需要服从；他需要彻底把自己交给另一个人，好忘记在他身上发生的其他不幸的事。

当哈利把手指伸到他后头的洞里去的时候，他硬生生地没发出一点声音，好像他只是一个对一切苦难抱有宽容态度的人，但只有哈利知道那不是平日里的他。如果那是一个正常的艾格西，他会在他操进去的时候尽说些胡话，骂他，叫他混蛋、贱人、疯子。他不是个易于对命运服从的人，也自然不会在性事中甘占下风。但几乎从他们开始肉体关系的第一天起，他们的性交就从来没有落入一个正常的范畴，大概只有支配和服从；他们的关系变态成一团他们谁也看不清的污泥，尽管他们彼此都从中一边享受一边获利。哈利在此刻全心全意的妒火中，更不会在意这些。艾格西的声音像冬天的风一样在他脑袋里叫。

哈利在他身后跪下来，舌头缓慢地绕着他的洞口打转。男孩在他的舌头下发出一声尖叫，他的脚踝开始胡乱地抽动，被哈利的双手一把固定住。疯狂的生理刺激终于让他的某道心理防线决了堤，他的声音混着哭泣毫无章法地放出去了。哈利书桌上放着的一个酒杯被他扫下来，在地上彻底碎裂成一堆玻璃渣。

哈利把他舔得足够开之后放过了他的男孩，他有很多时间让艾格西更明确地看清他们之间的关系。艾格西的脚尖勉强能触底，于是他自己就整个人都压了上去，同时拉开他自己的裤链。他们都算是衣着整齐，但艾格西的尖叫像是他不过是刀俎上的鱼。哈利缓慢地把自己浅浅捅进去，确认艾格西能够适应才开始逐渐加速。艾格西被他撞得每每往前一耸，哈利都拽着他绕上双肩的固定带把他拉回去。他用喘息来回应每一次冲撞，艰涩地闭着嗓子去叫，过度压抑的声音变得又细又软。哈利于是把他的腿抬起来，换了个角度又深又重地操进去。

艾格西现在被一次次地撞到桌面上，他喘得像只被拉开得过头的风箱了。哈利以一种奇高的频率把他钉到桌上，他戴着戒指的无比宽大的右手扼住他的嘴，捂住了他窒息般的呻吟声。艾格西的喉咙里只能挤出几声破碎的元音，好像他同时被哈利的阴茎和手掌挤压地从外而里地碎了。他的衣物都好好地穿在身上，看上去像个绅士，可哈利在后面把他充血的，疯牛般的老二捅进他雪白的屁股的那幅场景，倒是让他更像个男妓。

哈利的小腹涨得很疼。他泄愤地从后面操着艾格西，逼他柔软的腰肢扭过去，吻咬他泪水唾液混合一起变得冰凉的脸和嘴唇。艾格西在他们接吻的间隙含糊不清地往他嘴里说了句什么，他也理智全无到听不见了。只有在肉体交合的时候，他才感到他们是在一起的；他们是完整的。他是爱着艾格西的，艾格西也是爱着他的；艾格西抬起那双失去焦点的眼睛的时候，也只是看着他一个人的。他没法这么轻易放手，把艾格西推到他看不到的地方去。他心里有一点很浓重的恨意升上来，抵着艾格西的腰肢的手掌就握得更紧。艾格西甚至不敢呻吟得太大声，他抖得像只筛子，就怕有人这时候敲门看见他这副要命的样子。

“艾格西，”哈利只是说，“艾格西。”他把自己再一次送进去，腹股沟和艾格西的大腿根部紧密地贴在一起。艾格西的小腿痉挛着蹭上他的，他偏着头，活像只被人甩在甲板上半死不活的鱼。他的口水没法控制地流下来，把哈利的桌面弄得乱七八糟。哈利又抽送起来，艾格西也对此只是沉寂地，颤抖着全盘接受，他温顺地把哈利的每一寸都接纳到他身体里，就好像他是个享受着此种痛苦和粗鲁行径的可怜人。一个安静的可怜人。哈利把手指搅到他嘴里，他也温和地一节一节地咬进去。

哈利从上而下地笼罩着他，他高到足以把他的男孩全都拥怀在阴影里。他的手叠在艾格西的手上，他们身体的一部分化为一个整体。他占有了他，但这还远远不够。他脑子里的疯狂被他的男孩所滋养，他的男孩把他豢养住了。艾格西后面的洞绞得厉害，他就用力在他屁股上拍了一掌让他放松。艾格西却发出一声出人意料的高亢的喊叫，射在他黑色皮革打成的鞋面上。他射精之后垂着头，看上去好像就要死了。

“哈利。”他叫说，声音都带着点明显的哭腔，抖得已经不成样子。哈利怜惜他的痛苦，却又想摧毁这种美好。这种荒诞的矛盾在现实里并不少见，可当这样一个扭曲的他碰上了艾格西，迟早都只会演变成互相折磨的闹剧。他最终也射了出来，移开了艾格西腰上的手，看到他留下的指印和淤痕。那些青色的，紫红色的斑点和手指的形状留在他的腰腹上，形成一片狰狞的纹身。

艾格西最终在他办公室里狼狈地把自己收拾好了，他的双腿微微向外打开着，尽管他在试图掩饰这点，但眼力足够出色的人还是一眼就能看出他被人狠狠地操过了一通。他嘴唇红肿，呼吸急促，被衬衫袖子遮盖的手腕上浮着鲜明的几块淤伤。哈利早已经坐回了他的位置上，艾格西侧对着他靠着沙发扶手，抹着发胶的头发乱得一塌糊涂。他看上去失魂落魄，看上去还想再留，可哈利挥挥手，对他冷酷地下了逐客令。艾格西看向他的眼神慢慢地变得绝望，然后一点一点变冷。他调整了一下姿态，说了声“再见亚瑟”，就推开门离开。

哈利假装没有感受到门扉合上时他撕开似的痛。

哈利那天在办公室里坐了很久，他有意不去出门，免得和艾格西碰个对面。几乎到凌晨的时候他回去了，屋子里一片漆黑。他在门口站了好一会儿。

这的确有点可悲，不是吗？艾格西离了他还能活，活得会很不错。他倒像是个丢之即去的什么东西。他们在这场情情爱爱的游戏里都是输家，而考虑到艾格西肩上格外的负担，他输了之后境遇会更惨。如果哈利这时候能够狠下心来把自己撤出不再下注，兴许艾格西还能落个还算舒服的下场。

于是哈利把艾格西的东西全都打包好了。他留下来的一顶鸭舌帽，一件花哨的卫衣，还有几双他喜欢的球鞋；哈利给他买的零食，一副牌，还有艾格西临走匆忙落下的他的那个婚戒——不是Kingsman的，是 _他的_ ——然后都装进了纸箱。他隔天会差人把这些送给艾格西。

第二天他去把酸黄瓜先生也放回宠物店；他无力照顾，尽管酸黄瓜二世看着并不那么乐意回去。它呜呜叫着，像是有什么被剥夺去了。它没能和它更喜欢的那个主人说声再见。

加拉哈德该恢复正常的任务出勤了，哈利告诉自己。他把任务资料都整理好，然后一键发给了艾格西。艾格西进门拿纸质版的时候面色如常，看不出任何不对劲的端倪。他的礼仪无可挑剔；但哈利没有看他。一眼也没。

艾格西对于哈利刻意把几乎所有的需要和瑞典搭上边的任务都推给他的举动，似乎也无动于衷。


	7. Chapter 7

哈利开始喝很多酒，抽很多烟。  
  
他不是个轻松就沉湎在兴奋剂里的那类人。三十岁那年他在毒窝里做了大半年的卧底，回来的时候除了一身伤还有把他折磨到整个形销骨立的毒瘾。他在戒毒所待了几乎同等的时间，为了戒掉大麻和冰毒，他又染上了海洛因。那段时间他睁开眼就求别人给他来一针，晚上翻来覆去地没睡过好觉。什么绅士风度，礼仪仪表。他发起疯来，就带着一头蓬草似的枯槁头发往铁栏杆上乱撞。  
  
但他挺过去了，那是一次被迫的黑暗经历，他再也没碰过那些东西第二次。他偶或会喝酒，但量都不多，只在重大时候；他也会抽烟，但那算是大学时期遗留下来的产物了。毛头小子个个都想偷尝禁果。可看看他现在日复一日的样子，他自愿地跳进泥潭里去。他连自制的念头都没有，伸过来多少只试图帮忙的手也是无用。  
  
帕西瓦尔看到过一次他不要命的样子。事实上，哈利自认为他藏得很好，至少以他多年砌积的精致外表作为惯用伎俩，很少人能从中看出些别的东西。那天他是不巧，也只是不巧。他回到家用排列组合计算了他所有可能调制的鸡尾酒数量，然后真的一点点去调，最后把它们全都喝光。他什么都调，什么都喝，独独漏了马天尼。这有种很可悲的逃避藏在里面。哈利把它们全都灌下去的时候他的肠胃在腹部打了死结，他坐在沙发里，很颓唐地放任四肢融化。他没听到帕西瓦尔疾步走过来的声音，听到他声音的时候帕西瓦尔已经站在他面前了。  
  
“哈利。”  
  
帕西瓦尔震惊地说，他没有去试图掩盖他的惊异，哈利也就没有试图藏起排列得像个军团的无数形态各异的高脚杯。他醉眼朦胧地瞧着它们，突然就找回某个晚上让他无比迷恋的感觉。“不要用摇酒壶……”他说， _因为那会让马天尼失去风味。_ 帕西瓦尔在他面前把拳头捏得死紧，看着他的眼神就像他已经认不出他原来的样子了。他就像在看一个陌生人。哈利朝他微笑，他的眼睛里什么也没有。  
  
帕西瓦尔重心不稳地晃了晃，接着他猛然动了，一扫就把桌面整个掀翻。哈利一片空白地看着那些酒杯全都被掀到地上，碎到看不清原来面貌。酒液裹着玻璃渣折出很漂亮的迷离灯光，哈利只在沥青路面上轿车漏的汽油弧面上看到过这样美丽的折射。他无动于衷地看着，肢体失去了反射，玻璃渣跳到他腿上去的时候他连躲都没躲。  
  
“你还真是觉得你藏得不错，”帕西瓦尔说，他声音里带着一种近乎残忍的冷酷。他是个严肃的男人，哈利从没见他变得这么愤怒，“哈利，是不是？你写的报告真他妈该死的完美，你主持会议的时候压根没人看得出来你是个酒鬼。我如果今天不来，你是不是就打算不要这条命了？”  
  
哈利没回答他。帕西瓦尔说：“我高估你了。我说服自己你和艾格西在一起或许不是件坏事，可你们两个都把自己搞得乱七八糟。梅林要是还在这里，准把枪子儿送你胸口里。”哈利猛地抬起头来，帕西瓦尔退后一步，被他吓了一跳。“你是来指责我的？”哈利气息不平，“那请回吧，帕西瓦尔。”  
  
帕西瓦尔冷笑一声：“我没有指责你！看在上帝的份上，我们在这儿都待得太久了，谁都不在意那些扣在人头上的道德标榜，可艾格西进这个把人吃下去都不吐骨头的地方才两年，你一点都没想过事到如今会变成什么样子？”  
  
“我放他走了。”  
  
“好。那么不如谈谈你自己。”  
  
哈利闭口不言。帕西瓦尔说：“够了，你不想说也别说了，我懒得去听你那些废话和条条框框。只是别喝酒了，我不想某天听到一个消息，说的是亚瑟在他的办公室里因为酒精中毒就这么死了。”  
  
哈利还是对他的话没有什么反应，他的大脑被酒精吃空到迟钝了。帕西瓦尔到厨房里去，大概是给他拿药。哈利还是坐在那边，脑子里什么也没有想。  
  
  
  
艾格西还是没有回来。  
  
他申请了留置，这次是用他自己的假期补上的。他今年的限额已经见了底。  
  
哈利批了他的申请。  
  
  
  
很可悲的是哈利开始想念和艾格西抽那一支烟的感觉了，那美妙的，独一无二的。第一回是在楼下，他把嘴唇完美地同艾格西在香烟纸卷上留下的比灰色稍深的唇印，那一口烟就像是同他亲吻。第二回他把艾格西未吐出去的烟圈吻在嘴里，又摸他柔软的胸背，下巴抵他头顶发旋。他们四肢相缠地拥抱着，当时哈利没想到他们会迎来如此悄无声息的分别。  
  
他坐在办公室里开着窗。他吸了好几口辛辣的烟草，却连咳嗽也不会咳嗽。他想起那日楼下艾格西看着他的迷恋眼神，又把嘴边的烟搁下来了，在烟灰缸里灭掉。他甚至只抽了一口，就被回忆杀得片甲不留。  
  
  
  
学徒训练结束了。最后留下了一个女孩两个男孩。女孩长着一头长长的脏金色头发，她使他想起洛克茜。她的代号是崔斯坦。  
  
哈利对这个女孩有种近乎执着的关照——那不仅仅因为她是个女孩，也不仅仅因为她太像洛克茜。  
  
  
  
艾格西回来了，这一次哈利没去接机。  
  
他只是像每一个寻常的下午那样坐好，等待着敲门声大驾光临。艾格西真的敲了三声门，他不再风风火火地冲进来，像每个初出茅庐的小子。哈利让他进来，他就以一种近乎虔诚的姿态推开门，接着规规矩矩把手放在身侧，脚尖的位置离哈利的办公桌足足远了半米。哈利注意到了，但他没提这一点。  
  
艾格西开始报告。哈利听着，却又没在听。他把艾格西那份在留置期写的报告都读透了，包括他在写下文字时那些喜人的小习惯，他熟悉每一个细节犹如熟悉他自己的身体。仅仅是靠着那种与小说框架无异的梗概，他就可以还原出一个真实的，会动会笑的艾格西。当本人站在他面前时，他却失去了实感。他看着他，有意让对方误以为自己在看着他的眼睛，实际上这是子虚乌有的事。在这个距离下，他仅仅只需要看着他的头发，或是胸口，他就能假装出他在认真倾听的表象。  
  
艾格西看上去似乎不为所动，或是他也装作自己不为所动。他语速很快，报告事无巨细，从头到尾估摸最多用了十分钟。哈利误以为过了很久。他结束话语的时候哈利下意识地抬头看他一眼，然后看见他左脸颊上的一块擦伤，就在颧骨正中，已经结了扭曲的，深褐色的疤，爬虫似地蜿蜒在他青紫色淤肿的皮肤底下。哈利无法准确描述那一刻自己准确的感受，但他的喉咙里生了肿块。他再次反应过来的时候，发觉自己的问话脱了口。艾格西沉默地背手而立。  
  
“出了点意外。”他安静地说，“只是小伤。”  
  
哈利缓慢地眨了眨眼，他不为所动，直到艾格西在他的注目下微微难耐地偏过了头，眼神躲闪。“如果我的报告结束了，”他对哈利说，“我想也许我可以被准许离开了？”他的脸上呈现出一种中立的，无情感的神情，就好像他感受不到痛苦，也没有任何快乐的事情值得他笑一笑。那种过去鲜活的表情，在他身上彻底消失得无影无踪了，什么也没剩下。哈利忽然觉得很累，他的力气在这样日复一日的拉锯中早已消耗光了。  
  
“是的，你可以走了。”他说，“谢谢，加拉哈德。”  
  
“再见，亚瑟。”艾格西说，然后转身离开。他们早就失去了呼唤彼此姓名的特权，这一项特权无声息地不知道什么时候就被无形的手剥除了。哈利看着他离开的背影，一切似乎如常，可他隐隐觉得心里生出某种说不上来的不安。  
  
他去看文件。但失败了，他的注意力开始涣散，文字变成一团一团模糊的黑色。他看了几行，不得不把文件放了下去。  
  
他起身去找艾格西。他甚至不太清楚自己为什么要去找他，那个念头只是一直驱散不去，像与他如影随形的某种瘟疫。艾格西没走多久，哈利轻易就能判断出他不可能出这幢大楼。他先去了他的办公室，他不在那里，路上他问了几个信息部的职员，也没人说看到过他。他的不安再次被掀起来了，隐隐有酝酿成波涛的前兆。他不得不停下来，用了卑劣的科技，从他的眼镜上看见艾格西。他在大楼的布局图里不过是一个安静的红点，哈利注意到他就在楼顶的盥洗室。他疾步赶上去。  
  
盥洗室的门关着，哈利站在门前停了一会儿，没有人走动的声音，也没有水声。他谨慎地把门打开了。  
  
艾格西就站在水池前，他很深地陷进他自己的思维里了。他青色，疲惫的胡茬挂着水珠，神情枯槁，整个人都凭空瘦了一圈，哈利这样近地望着他，才看见他过去富有肉感的脸颊也凹下去，紧紧贴着他的颧骨和下颌。他看上去五感也迟钝了，因为哈利又朝他走了几步，他也没有察觉到他的到来。哈利的视线滑下去，看见他方才被身躯遮挡住的右手里的手枪。  
  
这时候艾格西转过身来了。他看见哈利的一瞬间，面庞就陡然扭曲成一个惶恐极了的神情，他的应激反应也几乎是即刻就表现了出来：他猛地举起枪，黑色的枪口对着哈利的胸膛，仿佛恶魔的一只独眼。哈利骤然停在原地，他胸腔传来凉意，产生一种艾格西早已开过枪的错觉。  
  
“哈利。”艾格西说，他粗重地喘气，像一头受伤的西班牙斗牛，“ _哈利。_ 别过来。”  
  
他这么说着的时候，眼睛里全是无声的，接近卑恭的恳求。哈利无言地望着他，想把手掌伸过去，贴住他受伤的，淤肿的脸颊。他没有前进，也没有后退，像是知道他无论怎么做都是在将对方向悬崖边狠推一步。“艾格西。”他以一种恳切的，万般柔和的姿态叫道，“看着我。如果你想，什么都可以同我说。”  
  
“我能和谁去说，哈利？”  
  
他很用力地咬着嘴唇，看上去离彻底崩溃就离了一线之隔。哈利看着他。  
  
“ _洛克茜死了_ ，”他说，“ _梅林_ 死了，干姜水在尽力打点伦敦的事务，可她不可能兼顾两边。龙舌兰被外派到这里，他的任务也是目不暇接。你是新晋亚瑟，你又怎么会注意到这些呢？我去向谁说呢，哈利？”  
  
哈利陷入盛怒之中。他这一刻恨极了艾格西。他恨他说话这副没所谓的腔调，恨他一点信任都没有放在自己身上，最恨他把一切事情都担在他的肩头。可他不能对这样的艾格西发火，他是个快要碎掉的玻璃器皿。于是，哈利低低慢慢地说：“我们维持这样的情形一个半月了，艾格西。你真的以为你必须把所有事情都捱在心里吗？”  
  
艾格西这回有点反应了。他歪过头，露出一丝好奇的神情。他的鼻头红得过分，眼睛里也闪闪发亮。  
  
“你的意思是，我们上床，我们就必须共享一切的床笫情话啦？”他愉悦地说着俏皮话，不掩其中嘲弄，“你错得离谱，哈利·哈特。我们上床的目的只是上床，其他没别的。”  
  
“那么你和公主殿下之间的性交行为就叫做爱了？”哈利问，他的语气比他料想的要显得过分尖锐，他看到艾格西因他的话而瑟缩了，“还是你认为我什么都不知道？”  
  
艾格西的处境他比任何人都清楚。尽管他一点信息都没有透露，但艾格西已经从他的只言片语中获得了他需要知道的一切。事实上，哈利的确知道一切。他和公主之间的所有争吵，甚至包括其细节；皇室对艾格西下的最后通牒；还有艾格西的所有医疗报告，每一个细节都指明了他的抑郁症快要令他病入膏肓。艾格西张大眼睛。哈利在说出这一句话之后几乎是立刻就后悔了，因为艾格西脸上的表情像是他已经被摔破了，可笑的是那个刽子手正是哈利本人。哈利想要补救似的上前一步，男孩就反射性地往后退。  
  
“我很抱歉，艾格西。”  
  
他说，声音哑得快要凑不出个完整句子。艾格西这时候开始发抖。这个距离下哈利看到了他眼底的红血丝，蔓延在他的眼睛里像是碎掉的瓦片勉强拼凑起来的碎痕。艾格西点点头，好像他这一刻开始恍悟。他没有放下枪。  
  
“我知道了。你在可怜我，施舍我，试图偿还我爸爸二十年之前救你一命的恩情。”他说，语气冷静，“你当然知道一切了，你从小就看着我。你知道我的所有体操比赛的成绩，你知道我退出海军，你还知道我有个虐待成性的继父。哈利，你当然什么都知道了。可你永远不知道我多么想要你来拉我一把，不知道我有多——”  
  
他猛地住了嘴。 _说下去，艾格西。_ 哈利心想，可艾格西闭上嘴的样子像是他永远不会说下去了。他把自己嘴角的肌肉提起来，笑得像哭。他的手罕见地像个害了帕金森的病人似的不住抖。哈利缓慢地伸出手，他的眼神里带着温和的询问。艾格西没有回答，哈利将这视作是默认。他用手掌裹住枪管，然后，出人意料地，带着艾格西抖个不停的手臂，将那枪口抵上自己的前胸。  
  
艾格西的手抖得更厉害了，他那双眼睛不再是冰冷的无机质了，而是化为一团不知所措的，愕然的恐慌。哈利知道这枪已经开了保险，他的食指连同艾格西的手指一起搭上扳机。他很荒唐地想， _没有什么比为爱而死更光荣的了*。_ 但他没有那么伟大，他不是个期望着豪情壮志和爱情宣言就能拯救一切的年轻人；他是个奸诈的骗子，说他是个善于操纵人心的政治家也不为过。他知道艾格西不会开枪，更多的是他开不了枪，就像他没办法杀死一条狗；尽管在眼下，杀死一个不会逃走的他比杀死一条狗也许还来得更加容易。他在玩一个危险的负和游戏。  
  
“如果你想开枪，”哈利这样告诉他，“杀死我。这是件很容易的事，不会比剪报更难了。”  
  
他又等了一会儿，直到他们彼此的手臂都开始在这样警觉的对峙中开始变得麻木。哈利伸出第二只手，把艾格西的手指轻柔地从枪上解放。他的指头因为过于用力地握枪而变成了一种突出的鲜红色，指骨却是雪白的。艾格西只是带着一种，近乎颓丧的木然看着他。哈利望着他苍白的嘴唇，手臂想就这么伸出去把他拉进怀里，可他还是没有这么做。  
  
“艾格西，”于是，他收好了艾格西的那把枪，只是温和地开口说，“好好休息。我会给你申请你需要的心理补助，你无须再担忧。”  
  
他转身走了。艾格西一个人留在那里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *出自《霍乱时期的爱情》，它不属于我


	8. Chapter 8

哈利走出第三步的时候，他听见一声枪响。  
  
他无法用言语描述那一声子弹撞入肉体的闷哼。与其说他不想，不如说他不能。一瞬间，那个遥远的声音带给他的感受更多是一种飘在云端的迷惘，因为他对这个声音实在是熟悉又陌生。他出过的无数次任务里，这个声音都不可或缺，当他把子弹送进敌人身体里的时候，他通常脑中除了分泌过剩的多巴胺，就是类似的声音。消了音的手枪，带出一道沉闷的，身体与火药对碰时炸出的闷雷。可他又觉得陌生，因为他清清楚楚看见手枪仍在自己手里，好好地握着，枪口安安静静，没有飘出硝烟也没有脏兮兮的火药颗粒。  
  
他以为自己出了幻觉。什么人能够幻觉到误以为自己听到枪响？这些所有繁杂凌乱的思维，不过都发生在短短一秒。他猛地转过头的时候，身体险些失去平衡。  
  
他面前站着艾格西。哈利第一眼看到的是他的安详的面庞。艾格西没有笑，但那表情也无法归类到严肃和悲伤，他就只是平静，目光下垂。他脸上没有惊愕，愤怒也消失了，他的嘴唇呈现出一种不健康的粉白色，只有唇峰上一个小小的牙印还显着正常的粉红。那一抹在他脸庞上唯一正常的颜色很快也就消淡了。他的这种平静好像带着一种命定似的接受，某种洒脱了尘世才会出现的释然重负。  
  
然后哈利顺着他的目光看下去。艾格西并未被西装护住的胸口，他的白衬衫上开出了一朵很漂亮的血花，花蕊是深红色的流体，流出黏稠的它的蜜；它的花瓣，也是血一般颜色的，以一种毛细式的脉络在他的白衬衫上不断扩大游走。那是个够漂亮的伤，也是个足够致命的创口，在哈利能够反应出一切之前，他自己就冲了过去，把艾格西整个地护在怀里，然后他们两个人一起倒下去。  
  
哈利不知道说什么。他跟着本能走，本能让他下意识地就去按住艾格西的枪口。他的手掌被不断涌上来的鲜血染红，他过了好几秒才意识到自己该按下眼镜上的紧急按钮。艾格西在他怀里一抽一抽地呼吸，他看上去疼得要命，每一次呼吸都是一种地狱般的磨练。他的血大概向上走到了食管，因为他开始不受控制地嘴角溢血。哈利一片空白地去抱他，看见他左手里握着的第二把枪。  
  
“你……你太久没出过外勤了，”艾格西对他说，每说一个字几乎都要费力地喘口气，“你忘了，哈利……永远都要……检查第二支武器。”  
  
哈利想，他前几十年从没忘记过这件事。可偏偏他唯一一次忘记，就给他的人生招致最惨痛，最猛烈的打击。艾格西从下而上地望着他，这回他的眼睛里现出一点悔意。他说：  
  
“我不应该……这么早开枪。你们会救活我，我——我冲动了。”  
  
他说完之后眼睛里的瞳孔就涣散了，哈利只是徒劳地一言不发地按着他的胸口，抓着他的小臂，好像那就是他贫瘠世界唯一的组成部分。医疗队最终赶到的时候，艾格西休克已经近乎一分钟，哈利急促地喘着气，有三四双手过来拉他们，把他们分开。哈利是很麻木地把自己挪开的，他两只手都是很可怖的血红色；艾格西仍流着血，被人架上担架。  
  
哈利知道他会活下来的。他自己脑部中弹，瞎了一只眼睛，如今也能全然无事地坐在办公室里，假装他从没受过致命伤，脑部从没受到过一点重创。艾格西当然会没事，他救治及时，加上他们的尖端科技协助，他连后遗症都不会有。可他再折磨式地逼自己回忆那一声枪响，他意识到那更像是一种仪式，是以命相搏的展示决心的途径。他被狠狠地伤到了，他再回忆起来，比肯塔基他头部中弹还要疼得甚。  
  
他有那么一会儿只是失魂落魄地坐在水池边上，拒绝了几双想要去扶他的手，好一会儿才设法让自己体面地站了起来，一瞬间周围景象天花乱坠，他自己陷入头昏眼花的迷乱。他不需周旁人知会艾格西去了哪里，大步迈开就往地下一层的医疗部走。他走得那样急那样乱，在医疗部门前捕捉到走廊尽头那一大团白色的挤拥的影子，却又放慢了步子，他好像在害怕他走得太慢会来不及握住他的男孩的手，又恐惧他走得太急只看见一张失去血色的脸。他是个如此矛盾的共同体，所以他最后也只是和医疗车保持了一段距离地跟着，直到医疗人员把担架和艾格西送进从此紧闭不开的手术室，门上亮起红灯。  
  
  
  
哈利对于之后发生的所有事都是一团乱麻了。他只记得自己盯着手术室的门的时候被随之赶来的帕西瓦尔扇了一个巴掌，抽得他直接脸颊偏向一边。几个留在总部暂时没出任务的新骑士也赶来了，他们似乎都没有反应过来一切是怎么发生的。他们没有一个人比哈利本人知道的细节更多，但哈利也没有解释的意图。  
  
“我不太想知道你们之间发生了什么。”等所有人都走了，帕西瓦尔疲惫地说，“哈利，这一切什么时候能够结束？”  
  
哈利疲惫地盯着他视线里的唯一一个红点。他移开目光的时候，眼前的余像是死一般沉寂的绿。  
  
“我不想给他留下念想了。”  
  
他简单扼要地说。帕西瓦尔摇头。  
  
“你没想过他会寻死。”  
  
“我没有。”  
  
“他们把你训练得真好，”帕西瓦尔说，“对待俘虏那些手法，你都用来对付他了。”  
  
哈利没有反驳，他没有力气同帕西瓦尔争驳这些了。他脑中是全然空荡，好似被蝼蚁吃空。  
  
帕西瓦尔说：“别变成个混蛋。”他转身走了，让他搭乘着去塞尔维亚的飞机一个小时之后就会起飞。哈利看了一会儿帕西瓦尔离去的背影，又转过头去望着手术室了，像是那成为了他当下唯一能够做到的事。现如今他想，那一声枪响，也许还不如艾格西最后对他说的那句话对他而言的影响更大。  
  
  
  
在等待的时间里，哈利失去了对时间的知觉。他是个被时间的流水带着顺流而下的人，又怎么会感知到它的令人惊奇的流动性呢？他不知道是流水忘了他，还是他忘了流水。那扇白到一丝不苟的双开门，把他的心，他的爱一齐关进去了。他把男孩送过去还亮着天，中途他看了一次表，显示凌晨三点，就让他甚至以为已经过了一个整天还要更多。事实上，他不过是在慢火熬煮的焦灼中被折磨了七八个小时，是那磨人剜心似的痛苦让他错把时间拉得太长。  
  
他一点儿也没有睡觉的念头，他的肾上腺素让他清醒得过头。绿灯亮起的时候，他几乎是反射性地站起来。主刀医师合上门，摘了口罩。  
  
“他来得及时，”他说，“手术顺利，但还没过危险期。他会先被转到ICU，体征稳定之后我们会让他转入普通病房。”  
  
哈利点头，他的嗓子又涩又痒，好像塞了一团柳絮，说不出谢谢。主刀医师看着，露出一副很理解的神情。他没有对艾格西的情况作太多的陈述，哈利知道这其实是一件好事。他看了一眼手术室，然后就上了楼去。他现今已经没办法说服自己与艾格西分离，哪怕是任何一刻；因此他胡乱地把桌上的电脑和亟需处理的文件抱进怀里，重新进入坐落在楼底里幽深的医疗部。  
  
  
  
哈利一直守在艾格西边上，他搬了把椅子正对着艾格西坐，怀里端着电脑，左手一直牢牢地握着那只冰凉的手掌，直至他数遍他手上的枪茧。他的手只在他不得不打字的时候才会缩回来，但又旋即在得了空的时候重新盖上去。  
  
他开始有点昼夜不分。地下一层的光源都是人工制品，他不能期盼自己的生物钟还尚未在这样的外力下变得混乱。通常困意袭来，他就会搭上眼皮，但那也最多是一会儿，艾格西像是一个他后脑勺的影子，在他睡眠做梦时也挥之不去。他常常是还未醒来，就去用力回握艾格西的指尖，睁开眼才顾得上去检查他醒了没醒。这副似曾相识的场景让他回忆起他不省人事躺在这里的情形，艾格西也曾经用这样的方式注视过他吗？他情难自禁地想，但在这样的情景下，想起这些都显得多余而可笑。当他从未经历过这难捱的一切之前，他没有想过这些。男孩表现出的对于他醒来的快乐和小小粗鲁都是那样恰到好处，让他淡忘了男孩定然会遭受的痛苦。  
  
是他的错吗？这一切不该结出的花与果。哈利低低地俯身过去，嘴唇刚刚好地流连在男孩散着药物苦味的病服上方，他再压下去一寸，就能吻上他的心跳。他安静地望着艾格西仿佛正处于睡梦中的安详神情，分不清在耳边重重钝响的是鼓膜还是艾格西传过来的心跳。咚咚，咚咚。  
  
哈利再次沉沉地睡去。这一次他不再是坐着了。他趴在床沿，深深陷在自己的臂弯里，鼻尖处涌出来的呼吸刚好够吻上艾格西的指头。  
  
  
  
他醒来的时候艾格西正透过疲乏的眼睛望着他。他的嘴唇依旧干燥得毫无血色，神情憔悴，眼窝深陷。哈利一下子绷紧他身体里不知名处的弦，慢慢地握上他的手掌，以一种轻柔极了的力道：艾格西没有拒绝。  
  
“艾格西。你感觉好些了吗？”  
  
他说出这句话的时候声音嘶哑，艾格西混乱地眨了两下眼睛，他的脖颈带着头颅很艰难地扭动到一个他更偏爱的角度。他没在看哈利的眼睛。  
  
“还好。”他耳语一般地说，“我很累。”  
  
哈利告诉他：“这是正常现象。你在床上躺了将近一个星期。”他却没说他的那台手术有多危险，一条生命的逝去，是如何让他抓也抓不住。他没说那些。但他就这么维持着简简单单执着他手的动作，又回想起艾格西对他说的那最后一句话，永远像根稻草似的压在他心上，倒数着死亡来临的一刻。于是，他没有犹豫地说：“我会陪着你。”  
  
艾格西用一种足以称作为是微妙的神情望着他，他好像相信，又好像一点儿也不信。哈利能够预料得到这个，艾格西如今就像只多疑的小狗。他不为此失魂落魄，因为今后他会把一切都为他弥补。  
  
“别那么干了，”哈利说，“你让我……魂不守舍。”  
  
魂不守舍是他用来形容这几天的他的心情的最保守用词。艾格西抿起嘴角的表情看着不像一个同意，可他还是说：“好吧，既然你这么说了，哈利。”哈利紧紧盯着他，他又叹口气：“哈利。”  
  
他的语气里没有多少别的情感，更多只是疲累，他在这场拉锯战里已经被伤得够深，如今又胡作非为地任由局面发展成这个样子，他也许也只是不想再与痛苦作无意义的纠葛。哈利都知道。他牢牢地拿住他的手，一点儿也没有放松。他想把很多话一起说出来，可现在不是个好的时机。他只是说：“等你好了以后，我们谈谈。”没有一点儿商量的余地。艾格西看上去想耸耸肩，但他的胸口牵拉着无数根缝合线，他做不了这个以往轻松就能做到的动作。哈利又说：  
  
“你最近服过药吗？”  
  
艾格西怔忪地望着他，然后才明白过来他说的是什么。“没有，”他慢慢地说，吞吞吐吐，“恢复任务之后去瑞典我忘了一次，接着就干脆不吃了。”  
  
哈利温和地说：“我会让你的心理医生再给你开些度洛西汀。你会好起来的，艾格西。”艾格西没有反对，事实上他也没有力气去反对了。  
  
“我会被开除吗？”他问，“我折腾你们折腾得够惨，又在家待了这么久。”  
  
他露出愧色，眼睛里映出他深深的自责和内疚。他的问题几乎是惶恐不安的，他害怕失去唯一能够接纳他过去的工作，又觉得自己理应承受后果。哈利打趣说：“不，也不会，只是恢复外勤之后工作量会加大，另，今年的年终奖金没了。”  
  
艾格西朝他露出一个释然的微笑。他说：“我能和帕西瓦尔说说话吗？”他看上去那么小心翼翼，像是怕惹了哈利不开心。哈利快速地点一点头，为他叫来帕西瓦尔；他知道艾格西这时候也许会更青睐另一个人的陪伴。艾格西看上去心情的好转，并不代表他内心真的就是这么想。他捏了一下他的手心，然后和随后赶来的帕西瓦尔交换了位置。  
  
他来之前就把收音耳麦打开了，在进入病房之前，他给了哈利一个警告的眼神。哈利坐在走廊上，调出他的频道。两人的声音稳定地传来，在他的耳中形成一道独特的波长。  
  
“感觉好些了吗，艾格西？”帕西瓦尔说，“太任性了，孩子。”  
  
艾格西说：“感觉好些了，我很抱歉，当时没能想到太多。”  
  
“都过去了。下次别再这么做，你大概不知道哈利为你做了多少。”  
  
哈利凝神听着，但很久艾格西都没有说话。他再次开口的时候，听上去消极而低落：  
  
“我从没让他骄傲过。他对我的照拂，大概也只是看在我父亲的面子上。帕西瓦尔，你该知道。他不过是看我可怜，才对我处处关心。他在迁就我，而我在最一开始竟然一点也没看出来。”  
  
哈利的心脏被人揪住了；他尽管已经向艾格西声明过这件事的真伪，可在他这场几乎摧毁他身心的疾病里，他难免会剑走偏锋，走向与事实完全不同的另一面。思及此处，他又不得不觉得妒火烧身：艾格西是能够朝他人敞开心扉的，他本该就是一个善于交付情绪的人，但当事情涉及到他们两个，艾格西就又变成了一个复杂的多面体，每一面都蒙了尘。他能够对帕西瓦尔说出这些，对他却把一切都关在他那张忠诚的嘴里。哈利难免觉得嫉妒，另一方面，他又知道这对艾格西来说是理所应当。  
  
“孩子，”帕西瓦尔简简单单地说，“你什么也不知道。哈利在这儿等了你五天，没人怀疑要是你再不醒，他连周例会议都会在这儿开。”他停了一会儿，像在等着艾格西的反应。一片无声。于是他只是继续说：“你真的迷恋上他了，是不是，艾格西？”  
  
艾格西说：“帕西瓦尔，我曾经也认为那也只叫做迷恋，我以为我和蒂尔德在一起之后，就能忘掉那些荒唐的念头。我以为的只是 _我以为_ 。直到我发现我他妈的离不开他，我对蒂尔德的喜爱和好感，也许也只来自那一个晚上。我和她能够相处愉快，也只是因为我们性情相合，但那种程度上的性情相合与和爱无关。我是不是一个很糟糕的人？我只有等一切都尘埃落定，才知道后悔地回过头看我错过了的。都太晚了。”  
  
他说完这句话的时候，好像已经很累了。他当然会很累。哈利想去抱他，这一次他不会再瞻前顾后地迈一脚又退回去。耳麦里传来帕西瓦尔的声音：  
  
“你现在打算怎么办？”  
  
“问题就出在这里，帕西瓦尔，我不知道怎么办。”艾格西说，“我和蒂尔德回不到过去，我也不可能像从前一样和她心平气和地相处了。我和她都知道，我不再属于那里。无论如何，我没打算骗她，我意识到有所不对的那一天，就想和她商量分开的事，但你也知道，她对我发了很大一通火，而我赌气回来的时候，事情就变得一发不可收拾，在她那里，我永远处于道德的下风口。这还称不上是最大的阻隔；最大的阻碍是是哈利。他既然只将我视作为是个需要他处处打点的孩子，我和他就没有可能。我不知道怎么办，帕西瓦尔，真的，我只能看我现在还做些什么了。”  
  
帕西瓦尔静默了一会儿，然后他问：“如果——让我们假设，如果哈利拒绝了你，你会怎么做？”  
  
艾格西说：“我会申请调离。哪里都好，也许我只需要一个没有哈利·哈特的地方。”  
  
哈利再也听不下去了。他把耳麦卸下来，动作粗糙到显得粗鲁。他把那一对儿握在手里， 在走廊里坐到直至帕西瓦尔走了出来，对他露出同情万分的眼神。哈利往病房里瞥了一眼，艾格西已经偏过了头去，看起来早已陷入了他自己的思维之中。哈利于是决定不再进去。他朝着帕西瓦尔点了点头，一同上了楼。  
  
他还有很多要做的。哈利心想，但绝不是现在。他需要给艾格西时间。


	9. Chapter 9

哈利每天都会在百忙之中抽出一小会儿去看艾格西。他每次一拿起纸质材料的时候，那种苍白而粗糙的纸面都会提醒起他艾格西毫无生气躺在那张病床上的样子，而他一秒钟也忍受不了那个。他带下去的东西有时是一本小说，有时是诗集，有时是他们共同爱看的老式电影，但不再是《窈窕淑女》了。  
  
艾格西总是一个绝佳的倾听者。他仰面深陷在床铺之中，听着哈利给他读各式各样的文集诗作。他绝不在一首诗的诗节之中打断哈利的朗诵，也绝不在诗的结尾发表任何一句多余的酸刻评论。他总是称赞，尽管称赞也是寥寥几句，“不错”，亦或是，“这很好，是哪个作家？”。哈利不保证对这样的他是否有感到过一丝惶恐在，但至少他欣慰地发现，当他读“ _你为何非要因顺应我而委屈受苦？_ ”的时候，艾格西也没有多加评论，显得平静异常。  
  
哈利日复一日地为他读诗，他念“ _从群山中我将为你捎来幸福的花束、风铃草，黑榛树的果实，以及一篮篮的吻_ ”，念“ _你听起来像悲叹，一只如鸽悲鸣的蝴蝶_ ”，念“ _我的爱若不能拥有她又有什么关系？_ ”；但他不念“ _今夜我可以写下最哀伤的诗句_ ”，不念“ _去想我并不拥有她，感觉我已失去她_ ”，不念“ _在你的生命中我无止尽的梦想活着_ ”。艾格西不常读诗，他知道，可他并不是一点儿也听不懂，他是个聪慧的小孩。每每艾格西向他望过来的时候，哈利都能从那柔软的视线中读出一点东西来，好像艾格西本身也是一本诗集，而他自己在最温柔的诗句其上做满了标注。  
  
这就是说，哈利所带来的书的节选都有一个特点，他不说“我”，只说“你”。例如他读弗洛伦蒂诺的悲伤的求爱，已是他和费尔明娜爱情的结尾，不多时将会迎来长达几十年的分别，全然不去读先前的费尔明娜在长途旅行中对弗洛伦蒂诺的想念，不读他们互相之间富有狂热和激情的书信。他甚至会给艾格西读一些片段式的西班牙语，当他认为那一段以原著语系去朗读更贴切的时候。艾格西当然听不懂那些，可从他充满憧憬的眼睛来看，哈利知道他被西班牙语流利的音节迷住了。他总是在结尾颇有风度地合上书页，和善地问艾格西下次想听些什么，艾格西有时会提出一些具体的书目，有时也只是说，“我希望下一次我们不要在医院里了”。哈利将其视作为他好转的契机。  
  
艾格西最终从医院办理出院手续的那一天，哈利却没去，一是由于他的确公务缠身，当天要开足足三个部门的会议；二是他尚未酝酿好再次面对一个完整的艾格西的时候，他应该能够说些什么。当他把一切都安排妥当之后，本想去加拉哈德的办公室寻找艾格西的踪迹（还没到下班时间），但先来找他的人却是艾格西。他没有敲门，但哈利很习惯他这样的行为了。  
  
“嗨，亚瑟。”  
  
艾格西站在门边，他很谨慎地站在门边，犹豫着，“我假设你下班之后也许会有时间？”他问，“也许我们应该谈谈。”  
  
哈利立刻放下了笔。他看了一眼手表，正巧指针指了五点。“来得很巧，艾格西，”他微笑，很自然地叫了艾格西的名字。他站起身来，重新披上椅背上的灰色细纹西装，绕到他的办公桌前，审慎地离艾格西站得比寻常远了一些，“我很高兴是你来找的我。你想在哪里谈谈？你可以挑选一个你认为舒适的地方。”  
  
艾格西说：“就在你家吧。”他双手揣着口袋，看似很随意地说，但他僵硬的肩膀暴露了他的紧张。哈利很意外他会说出这样的选择。“你确定？”他问，艾格西仍旧点了点头。  
  
他们搭着哈利的车回了家，一路上他们都没怎么交谈。下车的时候，哈利为艾格西开了车门。他现在觉得这副场景变得有些滑稽：他们好像一对大吵一架的伴侣，在和好之后却变得相敬如宾。艾格西进了门之后就在沙发上坐了下来，哈利决定坐在他的对面，但他关上门之后看了一眼沉默的男孩，认为为他们两个共同做些喝的东西是个不错的选择。他在厨房里遥遥地问：  
  
“想喝什么？”  
  
艾格西说：“我猜选择里没有酒精。”  
  
“的确。”  
  
“橙汁，行吗？”  
  
哈利给自己烧了一壶水，打算泡杯伯爵茶；与此同时他把橙子切了，旋出亮橙色的甜美的汁水。他恍惚觉得那颜色真像艾格西的内里，鲜艳到任由谁都无法忘记。他同时将茶饮端出去的时候，看见艾格西正从洗手间走出来，他的发梢和下颌线沾了亮晶晶的水珠。哈利刻意不去看他，他压抑住自己渴望着拽住艾格西金棕色发尾，去亲吻他嘴唇的冲动；他取而代之地弯下腰，将茶水和橙汁放在茶几上。艾格西晃晃悠悠地走回来，他部分地恢复了之前活泼的样子，尽管离全然正常还尚有一段距离。  
  
“我以为你不会想在我家。”哈利说，他知道自己该是开启话头的那个，“在你的地盘，也许你会更舒服一些。”  
  
艾格西耸耸肩：“我家总会让我想起太多东西。这里会是让我最舒服的地方。”他环顾四周，像是想起了什么，视线逃似的飞快收了回来。哈利知道他想起的是什么：他们在这间房子的每个地方都做过爱，汗淋淋的，但现在想起来，也许是一段伤心的回忆了。所以哈利换了个话题：“你现在感觉好些了吗？”  
  
“医院说我没事了，那一枪虽然距离近，但我比较幸运，那一枪没打到心脏，最多是有些气胸，呃，恢复得也不错。”艾格西说，“我猜我当时没有特别想死——我指的是，我当时会乐于接受我就这么被自己打死的结局，但如果没死成，我大概也不会特别伤心。”  
  
哈利抿起嘴，陈述事实道：“你只是想气我。”  
  
“我只是想气你。”艾格西这回笑了，他承认道，“我想亲眼看着你的反应，哪怕只有一点，大概也能证明些什么。好了，这很幼稚，我承认，当时的病可能也会有点关系。”  
  
哈利点了点头，表明他知道了。的确是这样。艾格西躺在医院里的这段时间，他不仅仅在治疗生理层面上的伤，心理医生也会和他会谈，给他开些缓解情绪的药。他现在看上去好多了。他实事求是地说：“我知道现在谈这些可能会有点晚——也有可能太早，但是时候了。我们得谈谈以后。”  
  
“以后。”艾格西重复了一句，他沉默了一会儿，“是的，我想。我曾经有过计划，但后来被所有这一切发生的糟糕的事情都打得太乱。”  
  
“说来听听。”  
  
哈利一瞬间会担心艾格西说“我一直在计划我们的分离”，那并非是他想要听到的。他付出这么多，也仅仅是为了想和艾格西陪伴在一起。只要男孩一直在他的身边，他就能抓住风中随时可能飘走的那一口气。男孩儿想了想，然后开口了：  
  
“我猜你知道，我其实很早就想提出离婚诉求。我不想拖着她，也不想拖着我自己。现在想来，这一切仍旧是我的错，因为在波比那件事情结束以后，我还是心软地接受了她的结婚提议；我当时尚未察觉到我的真实意愿，当我察觉到的时候已经晚了。”  
  
艾格西说，他一对眼睛变得很远。哈利只是双手合拢静静地听。  
  
“我想及时止损，但她和我大吵一架。”艾格西平静地说，但手指轻弹的动作依然不安而无措，“我猜想这是由于她爱我，并且我也爱她。但那种爱——不是那种爱。”他喃喃道，“它不是。”  
  
哈利可以从他脸上表情读出的是，他在叙说“那种爱”的时候眼神躲闪了，他必定曾经想过去详细解释这个含糊不清的用辞，但他在最后一秒仍旧放弃了。哈利无心逼他这时候就说些什么，于是他也只是点点头，任由对方略过了这个解释。  
  
“你今后的打算是？”  
  
“我会说服她。”艾格西点了点头，“皇室对我的决定很不满，但我既然已经犯了错，就不能再将错就错下去。蒂尔德是个固执的女人，可她终会理解她想找的幸福不在我身上。”  
  
“如果他们不同意呢？”  
  
“我不会容许那样的情况发生，事实上，蒂尔德的父亲也不会，”他说，“没人想看到自己的女儿和一个——并不在浪漫层面上爱着她的人在一起共度余生。”  
  
哈利懂了。他温和地问：“你或许对这一切感到后悔吗？”  
  
艾格西痛苦地看着他：“别这么说，哈利，算我求你。我对我造成的伤害后悔，但我永远不会因为我们之间的事情而感到有愧。我不愧对谁，哈利，婚姻就是一张纸，我把那张纸给撕了，蒂尔德把那张纸又为我推了过来。我不想再纠结那些我不想要的东西了，说真的，谁也不该那么痛苦。”  
  
当然，哈利想， _当然。_ 他问：“现在你想要听我说说吗？”艾格西紧张兮兮地舔了一下他的下嘴唇，结结巴巴地回应他：“是——是的，我想。”他看上去坐立不安，刚刚露出的坚毅神情忽然地就蒸发了；好像在这一整场谈话里，这是他唯一害怕讨论到的事情。哈利说：  
  
“我想让你知道的第一件事，是我在几十年里大概扮演了几十次的情夫角色。任务对象男女皆有，他们不过是我想获取情报的对象，或是我最终要杀死的人。我对我的目标太过信手拈来，因此——”  
  
他这时候顿了一下，微微吸了一口气。  
  
“——我在和你陷入这样的关系的时候，”他说，“我发现我的目标变了。这对我说是全然陌生的，所以我开始害怕了。我尊敬你，也尊敬蒂尔德公主，这是我最后抽身的原因：我认为你也许会想回归家庭，而不是像众人所倾向于去猜测的那样，在我这里变成一个被包养的玩宠。”他露出一丝自嘲的神情，看见艾格西不赞同地朝他皱眉。  
  
“不论怎样，”他继续说，“我需要对我的行为抱歉。我与你结下的……误会颇深。”  
  
艾格西说：“误会颇深。”他干巴巴地重复说，眼睛里露出一丝希冀的亮光，像是他好像猜到了哈利接下来会说些什么，却又不敢肯定他的猜想。但哈利没办法再去等待什么了，行动永远大于语言。所以他很干脆地用手指抵着桌面，另一只手扶着他的下颌，倾过身去亲吻艾格西的嘴唇。  
  
这个吻不如说是贞洁。他没有把他的男孩像从前一样吻到喘不过气，只是浅尝辄止地品尝他的唇峰和嘴角。男孩僵在他怀里，他暂时性地失去了回应。哈利松开他的时候，说：“ _艾格西。_ ”好像艾格西所有需要的就只是这一个名字而已。他又缩短了他们双唇之间的距离，吻他第二次。这次艾格西似乎反应过来了，开始迟钝地回应他，带着迟来的狂喜；哈利这回把双手插到他的发间了，让他微微地抬起头，接受他的吻。  
  
他们分开的时候，哈利说：“亲爱的艾格西，你也许可以什么也不相信，但你必须要相信一件事——”  
  
这回轮到男孩了。他没让哈利把他说完，因为那一切，那三个字所表达的一切都藏在哈利给他的吻里。他把哈利拉到怀中，然后他们再一次地亲吻在一起。  
  
  
  
一切似乎将要明朗起来了。也似乎尚未明朗。最显著的变化大概还是要数出在艾格西身上：他的药很快停了，并且通过了地勤测试，重返他熟悉的任务领地。他和那几个年轻人打在了一起，哈利去观摩过几次他们的打闹，大多是在训练室里，纵然那些年轻人也的确有几把刷子，但艾格西依然会每次用更毒辣老道的招数把他们掀翻在地，卖力到近乎带着一种表演的性质，哈利知道那是给自己看的。他也从不忌讳这些，总是把艾格西拉过来，奖励性地给他汗涔涔的额头一个轻吻，惹得那些年轻人都偷偷地翻着以为他看不见的白眼扭过头。他们两个倒是有些享受这种感觉。  
  
艾格西还是和他搬到了一起住，但有时候，他还是会表现出一些应激反应。例如在哈利拉开他胸口的纽扣的时候，他会下意识地表现出一点闪躲。哈利知道那是因为那次伤。他把年轻人的胸膛崭露出来之后，倒也没有进行下一步动作，只是用嘴唇去把他胸口的浅褐色的疤细细密密地再缝合上。艾格西抱着他的头，把他的发尾缠在指头上收紧。哈利不断啮咬着留下一个个吻，不间断地，流水般紧密而连续地；亦或是在某一个夜晚，艾格西惊叫着从噩梦里醒来，他就把男孩揽在怀里，让他们像两只天鹅一样肩颈相依。  
  
帕西瓦尔对他们新建立的这种联系，显得比其余特工更要泰然自若。他知道得更多，也了解他们更多。哈利知道他和艾格西也小小地对此事聊上过一会儿，但对他们两个帕西瓦尔显然给予了极为公正的偏爱；如果他对他们两个这么快就搞在了一起这件事颇有微词的话，他也没有表现出来。  
  
艾格西同时，对他多敞开了一点心扉：他持续地在想念洛克茜，以及梅林，以及所有不幸丧生的他的朋友；于是哈利也告诉他，他也未曾停止过想念。他没有询问艾格西他的病因是否有一半归功于此。  
  
不管怎么样，在艾格西真正出发去瑞典（一是为了处理他和皇室的脱离手续，二是为了去小小出个任务）之前，哈利都以为他们会永远这样平静下去。  
  
  
  
快要到黄昏的时候，干姜水的通讯红点从他眼镜上显示出来。哈利彬彬有礼问候了一声，听到那头传来可怕的寂静。他皱了皱眉，问：“干姜水？”  
  
“亚瑟。”  
  
干姜水叫了他的代号之后好像就有点说不下去了，她声音干涩沙哑。哈利放下了手中的资料：干姜水表现怪异不是件正常的事情。“怎么了？”他询问，“有任务出了问题？”  
  
“不，不是任务。”她说，“亚瑟，你有没有看到今天的新闻？”  
  
“新闻？我早上买过了报纸。有什么异常吗？”  
  
“不是早上的，是刚刚才新发布的报道。”  
  
哈利本能地觉得不对——他是个善于察言观色的人，而干姜水从未表现得如此拐弯抹角，就像是舌头里裹了刀片，需要十二万分谨慎和小心才能免于舌苔被刀片刺穿。他摸到了抽屉里的遥控器，然后打开了他房间角落的电视。荧屏不情不愿地亮了起来。  
  
 _“……突发新闻：瑞典安文亲王在路上因车祸突发而当场死亡。车内有一名司机，目前生死不明。事故原因还尚在调查之中，但据目击者报道，安文亲王搭乘的黑车在路上行驶时突然发生了车胎打滑，接着失去了控制，狠狠撞上一旁的砖墙……”_  
  
哈利眨了眨眼，他一瞬间失去了对所有事物的感知。他好像浮在空中，四肢沉默地变成轻飘飘的雪。他坐在那里，完好的那只眼睛仍旧盯着屏幕，但那些斑斓的色块，他没法认出个中颜色。耳边塞满了意义不明的各类波长，可在他听来，那就只是波长。他五感的存在失去了意义，更重要的是，他的思维忽然空了。全然的空，全然的寂静；如果说他的思维像是一根根缠绕在一起的线，如今的他头脑里的宫殿，就忽然漫过来一片大火。把他烧得片甲不留。  
  
他的世界忽然就失去了意义。到最后，他堪堪把自己从一片虚无中拖出来的时候，电视不知道什么时候已经关了，干姜水的声音也消失不见了。他只是慢慢地伸出手，摘下折好他的眼镜，放入他的衣袋里，只留下一对残缺不全的他的眼睛。  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *斜线引用诗句全部来自聂鲁达《二十首情诗和一支绝望的歌》  
> *结尾小小致敬《单身男子》


	10. Epilogue

“这么说对我真不公平，哈利，看在上帝的份上，当时我正在被 _下葬_ 。”  
  
“你倒不想想对谁更不公平一些，”哈利冷淡地说，“看在上帝的份上，我已经给你写好了讣告。我的名字甚至还没有第二次登过报纸，你的名字就要上去第三次了。”  
  
艾格西讪讪地笑笑。他自知理亏。“这是有原因的。”他说，很自然地蹲在哈利的沙发边上了，像只摇尾乞怜的小狗，“不想听听吗？”  
  
“不想。”  
  
“老家伙！你在赌气，是吧——”  
  
哈利之前是真的生气了；可是看到艾格西之后，他的满肚子的怒火也是真的消得不见了。艾格西。他怎么能招人喜欢成这样？哈利不想听他说下去了，他把艾格西拽过来，把他按进一个吻里。  
  
  
  
艾格西的葬礼拖了三个月才举行。  
  
在艾格西死后，哈利发现了很多事情。  
  
例如他家里在他回来的时候是多么安静——这种安静和从前他独身一人时甚至也不太一样。如今他每次进门，期待感都会落空。一个瞎子也许会控诉命运的不公，但他不会陷入无意义的自我迁怒，毕竟他没看见过光，也不会期待自己以后会等得到神迹降临。他看着满墙的蝴蝶，就想起那只狗和那把枪；他看着厕所里的标本，就回想起遥远的决裂。时过境迁，即使是那个场景，也在他记忆里发黄烧焦了。  
  
艾格西，别贪玩了。他想说，大声地，然后艾格西就会爆发出一阵大笑，从家里某个地方窜出来轻而易举地就抱住他的腰。可他从来没那么干，艾格西也从来没有出来。事情绕了一个圈，又回到原点了：他们绕着彼此兜兜转转，就是没人愿意走出第一步。但哈利这回知道，他的生活，他们两个，这一次大概会变得有些不一样。  
  
第一个月：哈利没有一点动静。  
  
他依然一切如常，连同生活，连同工作，连同不为人知的时刻。他带着某种超现实的惯性过日子，而他所表现出来的一切正常到连某个隐藏在他身体里的超我都暗自心惊。没人敢在他面前提艾格西，或是加拉哈德，或是葬礼。某些词成了伏地魔式的禁忌，倒不是他有意为之，但显然人人都害怕他如今成为的这副样子。  
  
他照常回家，工作，吃饭，遛狗。这一次酸黄瓜二世没被他送回去，因为他觉得这像是某种没什么意义的缓刑。他的狗不能一直待在宠物店里，像个没人要的孩子。酸黄瓜二世在他家里有时候会突然开始狂吠，哈利不知道那是为什么，但他听说有的动物能够看到鬼魂。  
  
他有时做些噩梦，偶尔地。醒来的时候，他都忘记噩梦的内容了。然后手摸索上脸颊来，只摸到满脸的湿凉。他胡乱蹭掉，在一刻不停狂蹦的心跳声里继续不安稳地入睡。  
  
第二个月：哈利开始着手调查艾格西的死因。  
  
他接了一趟任务，去了瑞典。亚瑟当然是可以出任务的，更何况他也不是只啃着木头混吃等死的白蚁。他把一切暂时交给干姜水，自己则踏上一条不知通往何方的路。他任务完成得轻松——在坐班的日子里，他未曾一日放松过自己的身体训练，他欣慰地发现自己枪法尚未生疏，身法也足够敏捷——接着就在瑞典沿着线索追根溯源。但这事来得急猛，去得也奇怪，哈利从警局调查起，发现艾格西的档案都被抽走了。他并非不能闯入皇室，但不在极端情况下，他宁可不那么做。  
  
他留心着新闻和皇室相关的消息。蒂尔德在电视上出现的时候，还显得苍白而憔悴，可她每一次的演讲，不过就是说些哈利早已听厌了的陈词滥调，他连一丝消息也没法子从里头拽出来。他开始变得焦躁而不耐，因为他的调查像拳头打在棉花上，处处碰壁。他的脾气，不论它先前就被打磨成了多岌岌可危的样子，已经在日复一日的徒劳无功中快要消耗光了。他开始毫无缘由地恨起了皇室：那种恨意细水长流，若是不了解他的人，从外表一点儿也看不出来。他无非是在每日照例收看的早间新闻的时候，看一眼电视，稍稍蹙一蹙眉，就像是他身上某个细微处起了疼痛，或是他方才起床时扭到了腰。但事实并非是这样，他的耐性一日一日地被磨到损耗边缘，蹙眉不过是他心中愤恨的最小体现。  
  
帕西瓦尔给他发过几条短信问他进度，哈利直接干脆把调了频道用眼镜拨了过去。那头的帕西瓦尔好像吓了一大跳，哈利阴沉地开口说：  
  
“没什么进展。”  
  
他说完这句话就没说下去了，紧紧地闭住他那张很快就会说出些不合时宜的话来的嘴。帕西瓦尔在那头安静了半天，等着却又没了下文。他小心翼翼地问他：“你发现什么了吗？这不大对头。”  
  
“整件事都不对。”哈利说，他用拇指打着圈揉着眉心，“是皇室干的，我敢肯定，他们不可能不料到我们会派人去调查。”他们隐瞒了艾格西死亡的细节不让他们知道，而哈利不逞多问个为什么。他知道这是为什么，只是现在觉得又愤怒又无措。他的追踪能力已经是数一数二的了，再来一位特工也不会比他做得更好。帕西瓦尔顿了一下，他说：  
  
“哈利，你知道这不是任务。别给自己那么大压力。”  
  
“你现在也决定放弃艾格西了？”哈利问，他口气不自觉就变得有些沉重，带着指摘，“你该知道就算是其他特工，我们也该找出他的死因。”  
  
帕西瓦尔说：“我没在说你不该，哈利。别走得太远，只是个善意提醒。”  
  
哈利有一会儿没说话。过不多久他说：“谢谢，帕西瓦尔。”  
  
“应该。”帕西瓦尔说，“不要和皇室起正面冲突，哈利……我了解你，我自己也和他们打过交道。他们通常没那么惹人喜爱，尤其是当你和他们有所过节的时候。”  
  
他这话倒是说得委婉，哈利说：“我没打算和他们正面交流。”  
  
帕西瓦尔惊异地说：“你要开始做什么傻事了？”  
  
“看在上帝的份上——”哈利叹口气，“你知道我没那么粗鲁，我绝非一介莽夫。我会好好探查一番的，不用担心。”  
  
帕西瓦尔自知失言。他评估道：“那可说不准。你平时头脑还算清醒，一碰上艾格西，那可真算得上是一团浆糊。你真的没事？别让我某天醒过来，让干姜水告诉我你不明不白死在了瑞典。”  
  
“目前还没人有能力这么干。”  
  
“不，有人可以。”帕西瓦尔说，“但他……算了。”他匆匆掩饰过去，但哈利握着眼镜的长柄，已经听懂了他的未竟之语。他们同时陷入了沉默，最后还是帕西瓦尔说的再见。  
  
第三个月，事情开始变得不大对头了：哈利从瑞典回来的那个晚上平静地回到家，然后他看着仍旧沉浸在一片黑暗里的 _他们_ 的家，有一道墙突然就崩溃了。他扶着门板一点一点滑坐下来，跟个孩子似的，捂着脸。泪水从他的指缝里流出来，沾湿了他的袖口。  
  
从那一刻他看到的仍旧是黑暗起，他才意识到，他生命中的一个部分业已失去了。这种突如其来的认知以炮弹般的沉重和巨大威力，将他轰炸到六神无主，哀戚异常。他一整个晚上都没有睡好觉，闭上眼就会被过去的回忆所笼罩。他早晨毫无睡意地爬起来，整个人都像是活活被梦魇磨碎过了一样，他看向镜子里的自己，好像他一瞬间就老了很多，皱纹无端端地，爬山虎似的攀上他的眉梢和鼻畔，又把他的鬓角多染了几缕白色。  
  
他从没接受过艾格西的离去，亦或是他没有相信过艾格西是真的死去。信号丢失不算什么：从前他在恐怖组织里做卧底的时候，他身上的所有信号发射器不得不关上足足半年，避免被敌方发现；找不到线索也并非是件罕事，更别说这件事上他坚持不影响到其他任何人，一两个月来都是孤军作战。可是当他一无所获的时候，他突然地就把死亡认作是一件板上钉钉的事情，就像在他小时候，他也会恐慌于想象到父母离去的场景，然后在循声赶来的父母怀里呜呜地哭泣。他如今已经记不起他们的样子了；他也会记不起艾格西的面孔吗？  
  
哈利最终不得不意识到，接受死亡不过是件他有意推迟，但总归会发生的一件事。他头顶上的那把神剑早就砍下来了，而他自欺欺人地骗自己说，它不过是虚晃一枪。他迟钝地心想，当灾难发生的时候，它就是发生了。不论他想要什么结果，生活也不会因此而改变了。  
  
他的悲哀更像是一种无处不在的怅然。他不敢进到艾格西的办公室，因为他会在最大程度上睹物思人。他最厌恶的地方成了他自己的家，因为艾格西的透明的影子无处不在。细水长流的哀伤通常比一瞬间的撕裂更加恐怖的是，它使他的心情长久地沉默着，很长的一段时间里，他的心灵都止如死水，再没有什么能够掀起任何一种波动了。一秒之内的巨大痛苦，他忍一忍也就过去了，没什么做不到的；可这种无时无刻不在他身后黏着他脚跟的痛苦的影子，他怎么甩也甩不开。  
  
他总以为他和艾格西之间没什么可说的了，就连那三个字，他都未曾向他提说。因为他们之间不需要那些。因为艾格西完完全全知道他的心意，而他也同样，这就够了。可这就使得艾格西的死变得如此仓促：在哈利的想象中，他们两个总有一天要先后离开。那时他会向艾格西说出那三个字，然后在爱人的怀抱里静静死去，不像这样，一个人仓促地走，另一个人被爱和生命拖住了脚步。  
  
艾格西死去的第十个星期，哈利得知了艾格西的下葬具体日期。  
  
他飞去了瑞典。他等着，直到葬礼开始的前一天，他才意识到他不可能进得去，起码是在葬礼进行的当时。皇室看到过他的脸。他们是不会许他进到那个墓地去的，因为他和盖里·艾格西·安文生前身后都毫无关系。  
  
那天下着小雨。哈利撑着伞，人生中唯一一次踩着点，来到了举行葬礼的葬园门前。人们都已经进门了，透过雨幕传来沉闷的不停的私语。葬礼开始时，雨下得更大了，白色的水珠窜上他黑色毛边大衣的衣领。一切都是白色的。他撑着伞，默默不语地，长长久久地等着。他站在墓园外头，看不见任何东西，黑色的铁栏把他的视线分隔成单调的几个方框。他心里有台空空荡荡的棺木，和葬礼同步地埋了下去。  
  
葬礼结束之后，他又等到人们都离开了，才敢走到墓园深处里去。这里仍旧保留了传统式的殡葬办法，哈利看得到男孩的墓，埋下去的土都是新的，被雨水浸透成一种极深的死黑。他抬头看向墓志铭，上面只简单写着： _安文亲王长眠于此。_  
  
那不太像是艾格西的作风。艾格西一定是不愿意这么不明不白地死的，又留下这一句仓促的，平常的话。他是那种临死之前还要交代别人把他最爱的阿迪卫衣一起埋下去的人。哈利已经可以设想到一百句他会愿意在自己墓碑上刻下去的话，但想了半天，他又放弃了。因为他就算再怎么了解他的男孩，他也不是他。  
  
哈利站了很久，直至雨也停了，他的黑伞只间歇发出被雨点敲打的脆声。他拔脚离去的时候，艾格西就永远躺在那边了。他不会站起来压着帽子冲他大喊大叫，叫他慢点走，叫他等等。他只是永远地睡在那头了：一个哈利生前再也触及不到的地方。  
  
哈利当天就回了英国。  
  
  
  
“所以说，”他们吻毕的时候，艾格西抱着他的脖子黏黏糊糊地问他，“你真以为我死了，是吧？”  
  
哈利说：“应该说，我找不到你还活着的证据了。哪怕我认为你活着，那也变得没什么意义。”  
  
艾格西看着他，眼睛里带着一些愧疚。他沉默了一会儿，说：“我不想骗你的，哈利。我知道你真的很痛苦，对不起。但如果我不那么做的话，皇室是不会放我回来的。”  
  
哈利摇摇头：“没什么可觉得对不起的。我知道那不是你的错。”他沉默了一会儿，之后说，“她没有原谅你。”  
  
这不是个问句，更像是个板上钉钉的陈述。艾格西点了一下头，他额前的金发颤颤悠悠晃到他眼前去。他看上去真像个孩子，哈利看着他，换了个姿势，把他更深地裹到怀里去了。艾格西也搂着他，说：  
  
“我猜她大概永远也不会原谅我……我理解，这不仅仅是情有可原，而且是人之常情。但我也觉得有时候不必在意那么多，不是吗，哈利？”  
  
他干脆直接挪了上来，坐到哈利的腿上去了。他听着哈利发出一声闷哼之后，爆发出一阵快活的大笑，整张脸皱得像只小哈巴狗。哈利圈住他腰的时候，他也把腿收了上去。他就和哈利这么笑闹了一会儿，忽然就沉静下来。他慢慢地弯下身子去，把哈利按到他的胸口，然后低声说：  
  
“只要你在我身边……只要我在你身边。”  
  
哈利回答说：“ ** _永远_** ，艾格西。”


End file.
